Rocking her world
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: When Maka gets the chance of a lifetime how is it hard not to accept her calling? Me and My older sis (K.H Kelsey) are doing a contest whos story is better but hers is called Rockin her World without a G *snaps fingers in a z formation)
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS I GOT THIS IDEA MWAHHAHAHAHAHA

I dont own Soul eater :( or any songs by Billy Talent

Enjoy

Izzy

* * *

MAKA's Pov

I was watching TV when an ad from my favorite band played, I sat up instantly and turned up the volume.

"Hey guys, we are looking for the best fan video from you guys so whoever wins get to visit us on tour!" Soul said

"And you can bring 3 friends with you for the ride!" Kid said, I swear it looked like he was going to piss his pants. Was it really that exciting?

"Now bring ON THOSE GODLY VIDEOS!" BlackStar yelled. Again I ask myself why I'm still here...

The commercial ended and I went on to deathtube and searched dances for some of their songs, 'wow no one has ever done a dance to these songs!' I thought.

'Oh My SHINIGAMI! I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA' I thought. I ran to my phone and called the dance studio, I reserved a studio from 7 to 12 pm anyway I know how to lock the studio.

I got changed into images/products/D3334_red_ , I put baggy sweat pants and a Soul Eater band hoodie over it and headed out the door.

AT THE STUDIO

I set up my camera and started an acro, lyrical, hip hop oh I can explain it dance to the song Lonely Road to Absolution and Viking Death March. ( by billy talent again don't own that listen to it for me please)

I spent the whole night trying to get the dance right when I through my shoes across the room and sat on the floor my camera was still recording and the song replayed for the millionth time. But this time was different I got lost in the music and ended up dancing not stop to the whole track. Thinking I did pretty okay I sent it in and hoped mine would be chosen.

'Only one week away!' I though as I locked up the studio for the night.

I was walking home dreaming that next week my friends and I would be traveling the state with Soul Eater the band.

Soul's Pov

Hey guys lets look over some entries tonight" I suggested

"Okay, how many is there? There should be eight..." Kid replied.

"Umm 147" I said.

We stayed up all night watching these terrible entries.

"Ugh I cant watch another video!" BlackStar groaned.

"Just one more I ave a feeling this will be the one!" I say.

"Who is it by" Kid replied groggily

"Umm a girl named Maka, wow first female entry" I say.

"Yeah it aint the one!" BlackStar said

"Let's just watch it" I say.

"Fine." he huffs.

We watch in amazement as the small girl peels of the baggy clothes and starts to dance, the dance to Lonely road to Absolution and Viking death March, then she starts to dance non-stop to all the songs. Wow that is like a whole hour! She seems small and useless but she has strong arms and legs.

"Thats the one" I say.

"Yeah" Kid and BlackStar say in unison.

THE NEXT DAY MAKA's POV

I was watching TV with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki to see Soul Eater appear on the screen. We shoot up like bullets, eyes dart to the TV

"We have decided to end the contest early" Soul says

"We found an entry that is so amazing we cant see anymore!" Kid says

"YES! THIS IS DEFINITELY THE GODLIEST VIDEO!" BlackStar says

"Ooo he is cute" Tsubaki exclaim.

"sh..." I say.

"SO here is a montage of the video since it was like an hour long!" Soul says

To my amazement me dancing appeared on the screen and I start to scream

"I WON GUYS AND IM BRING YOU WITH!"

"YAY" Everyone yells

AT THE AIRPORT

We were told to wait at the airport in a very large room for the band so we decided to work on our solo's. We had also came right from dance so we were still in our black shorts, black sports bras and different colored lace top over that. Tsubaki and Patty also had sweatpants that said dance across the butt. I had decided to work on my solo the song BLOW by Ke$sha. (this is the dance watch?v=l0YlIih48Ps), Liz had kept yelling at corrections but I didnt mind it is worse at the studio. I had finished to hear clapping behind me. I turn around to see...

Souls's POV

Wow this chick may not be hot but she can dance, she drops on to the floor like it dosn't hurt at all. 'Man we could use girls like this in the band' I thought. All the girls looked like extremely talented dancers, oh especially since the word DANCE was printed on the but of 2 of the girls sweatpants. Man the one girl yelling at her seemed harsh, but she just continued. The dance ended and the girls clapped.

"Good job kid!" the one that was yelling at her said

"Thanks Liz!" Maka replied

We had started to clap and Maka had turned around clearly startled to see us and she blushes. 'cute... WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING'

"Hey girls you all able to dance like that?" Kid asked

"Yes" they said in unison

"Hey this is Tsubaki queen of lyrical, Liz is queen of tap, Patty queen of hiphop," Maka said

"And Maka is a queen at acro, I swear she has no bones" Liz said

"Yeah I had to actually work to be able to do this!" Patty says as she bend her body in half backwards

"Dosen't look like it " Kid says.

"Then you should see Maka!"Patty says.

"How bout you over there show BlackStar something godly!" he says pointing to umm Tsubaki?

"Okay" she says as she blushes.

She starts to turn around 60 times and BlackStar's jaw dropped.

"I bet I could do that if you showed me how" He claimed.

"Okay" Tsubaki says nervously.

"Now to start you take your foot and bring it out to second then you bring it back then lift it while turning your arms like this, then pirouette till you are losing momentum and start your fouettes and ale`secondes." she says while she is turning.

"Pff I can do that" BlackStar starts.

"Leg TURNED OUT MORE, NOW SICKLING FEET AND KEEP THEM POINTED!" Tsubaki barks 'Man isn't as quiet as I thought.'

"Okay it will take practice!" BlackStar yells

"Isnt that a bit harsh" Kid says

"No" this isnt even harsh that is how my teacher acted when I was 4" Tsubaki said

"This is what the acro teacher acts with Maka" Liz says

Maka starts to stretch and Liz pulls her body in different ways, and yells at Maka, you see her start to silently cry

"whoa stop that she is crying!" I said

"But I was being nice" Liz said

"Thats nice" I say dumbfounded

"Yeah!" Liz says

"Well we have to get going in 5" Kid says

"Okay lets us just put ice on and we will be out" Patty says

5 min later

They came out in the sweatpants and ugg boots, thought they had ice and braces on they're knees, ankles, elbow, and hips.

"WOw" BlackStar says "you shouldnt dance if you are hurt"

"No but we ice everything, since Maka dances so much she goes to school like that, we also have ice/hot on our back." Patty says

"We also dont go to gym since we dance nearly 40 hours a week, even on this trip we have to practice"Tsubaki says

"You will never have time!" I say

"Not if you only sleep for 2 hours" Maka says

We board the plane and it goes Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Maka, Me, Kid, then BlackStar.

4 hours later

I feel something hit my shoulder, I look down to see Maka fell asleep. I sigh and decide to get some shut eye as well.

Anaheim Cali Maka's POV

I woke up to feel someone shaking me, it was Soul. I blushed and asked what city are we in

"Anaheim" Kid tells me

"OMG I did an dance intensive all summer last year, ahh 16 hours a day!" I sigh

"How do you do that!" Soul asks

"What" I reply

"Dance 16 hours everyday 7 days a week!" He says

"umm I have been dancing since I could walk" I reply

"Ugh the bus is late!" Kid cries

I whisper to the girls and we play we r who we r by Ke$sha and work on our group dance" Soul, BlackStar and Kid watch and a crowd starts forming around us.

They all cheer except for a familiar looking girl. Blair Larson. Ugh I hated her and she hated me, she would beat me up atleast 3 times a week.

The dance ended and the people left except for Blair, I guess she didnt notice the guys because she pushed me up against a wall.

"Hey stop her!" Soul said

"Watch!" Liz said holding back Soul

"Looks little Miss Lifeless can dance, I wonder if she can throw a punch?!" she says as she punches me square in the jaw. Then she slaps me across the face.

"Okay! Okay! I'm stopping her!" Soul says

"No lets see if she will pull through" Liz says

"What"

"sometimes she can fight back but dance has been tiring her lately, though I can tell she is trying." Liz says

Soul's Pov

They start to fight a few more minutes and I look at Liz, she nods and I walk over to them.

"Hey it isn't cool to beat up a girl as amazing and talented as Maka" I say

Blair turns around and squeals.

"Hey Souly! How bout you ditch her and come with me." She flirts

"Na come on Maka the bus should be pulling in" I say.

I help her up and put my arm around her shoulder.

"What do you have to do with her" Blair spits.

"She is performing in y next concert here" I say

"Okay I will be there lifeless" She mews.

"Okay" I say and walk away

"Soul what are you setting up sh*t I dont know about!" Maka yells

"Hey you just earned yourself a gig bunhead." I say

We walk into the perfectly symmetrical bus and Kid freaks out.

"At the back of the bus are your bunks and the ones before that are the girls, the bathrooms are just outside the girls bunks then there is the living room an kitchen." Stein our manager says.

"Okay" the girls say and head to their bunk

11 pm

BlackStar, Kid, and I walk into the living room to find the girls doing some sort of contortion push ups, I wrinkle my nose and stick out my tongue.

"Shouldn't you guys get to bed we have a busy day tomorrow with you guys performing." Kid says

"Wa," Liz, Patty,and Tsubaki scream

"O I guess Maka forgot to tell you, that b*tch from her class was there so I got angry and told her that you would be performing and she said she would be there so you guys can just do something" I say

"Okay we can each do a solo and our group I guess?" Tsubaki suggests

"Sure!" I say

"When do we have to be up?" Maka asks

"7am" I say

"WOW that late geez!" Patty says

"Why when do you get up?" BlackStar says

"3am" so we can get to dance at 4" Patty exclaims

"Hey Maka can you do 2 solos" I say

"Fine, guys lets just go to bed early today!" she exclaims excitedly.

"Wait, usally we wouldn't even be home from dance yet!" Patty whines. Typical.

"Yeah but im sure we have terrible jet lag we need to sleep!" Liz says getting up

"Yeah," Tsubaki insists.

"Fine" Patty huffs and they go to their bunks

BlackStar and Kid are already asleep at 1am but I cant sleep, I get out of my bunk and go through the girls bunk area, to find Maka with her Knees up to her chest looking out the window.

"Hey arn't sleepy yet?" I ask

"not really" she says "I tried stretching for awhile but i'm still not tired, and I need sleep" she finishes

"wanna know what I do when I cant sleep?" I ask

"What" she asks

"Watch TV" I say

"Ooo I havent watched TV in atleast a year unless it was a video in school" she says

"WHAT!?" I say

"Yup" she says hopping out of her bunk

We watch TV until atleast 4 and I feel Maka slump against me, 'she fell asleep' I thought. I pick her up and she is as light as a feather as I carry her and tuck her in bed.

I go to my bunk and fall asleep myself.

7:00 am

I wake up to here other people up, I walk into the living room to find Liz, Patty,and Tsubaki in the same postion as yesterday but this time they were eating fruit with their feet.

"Hey can you wake up Maka, everyone tried to wake her up but they all came back saying she looks so comfy that we couldnt bring ourselves to wake her up, even screw head tried!" Patty says

"I have a name!" Stein says

"Yeah but I like screw head better" Patty giggles

I go to Maka's bunk and I see how comfy she looks, im in there for 5 minutes before I give up.

"yeah no I cant" I say

We hit a bump and I hear something go flying.

"I'm guessing that's Maka?" Kid says.

'Yup she only ways like 80 pounds," Tsubaki says.

I hear a bunch of curses and Maka scrambles out of the bunk room.

"Good morning sunshine!" I say sarcastically

she gives me a glare that makes me want to huddle in a ball.

"That's what I thought grandpa!" She says.

"EXCUSE ME!" I say back with fire in my red eyes.

"Thats right GRAND-PA!" she spits at me.

"Tiny-tits!, hey are you just eating white rice" I ask.

Then she tackles me and we start to wrestle, in 5 minutes I'm out of breath from laughing.

"Man Maka beat your ass!" BlackStar laughs

"Whatever" I say

AT THE CONCERT

Kid is on drums and does vocals sometimes, I play bass and piano; I also do main vocals, BlackStar is bass and second main vocalist.

We start with Lonely Road to Absolution and Viking Death March which Maka does a dance to. 'Man that's HOT..wait no Soul you just met her' I think

I see men in the crowd burst out into bloody noses, 'not cool' I thought. I look over at Maka and I almost get a nose bleed 'OH GOD' I thought.

I see the girls cheering and dancing around for Maka and I smile.

After the concert Kid took the stage and announced the girls performance.

"You probably are wondering who this girl is, well she won our contest and her and her friends are all dancers as you can see so they agreed to do a solo each and a group dance. Maka will have 2 solos though. Now this is Tsubaki with a lyrical solo to the song cry." Kid says and the crowd burst into cheers. Tsubaki starts her dance and I can tell why she is called the queen of lyrical, she almost made me cry and BlackStar was bawling. After her performance BlackStar went out to announce Patty's dance. "That was beautiful very godly very! clap clap" BlackStar said "Now the queen of hip hop Patty with Lip gloss by Lil Mama." The crowd roared as Patty danced around, at one point she even started to rap. I went out to announce Liz. "Now Liz the queen of tap!" I yell and the crowd screams. She tapped to Dropkick Murphy's; Meanest of all Times (DONT OWN THAT EITHER). She waved and left the stage.

"That dance was the most symmetrical dance I have seen in a long time clap clap!" Kid says to Liz backstage.

"Thanks!" she says burning bright red.'

I walk back out onto the stage and grab the mic "Now the gueen of acro Maka!" I yell, the crowd erupts like a volcano as Maka walks out onto stage and poses herself into a chin stand. "Now this is Where Have all the Children Gone!" she starts a very creepy dance and the way she bends makes me cringe, at one point she does the splits and curls her back all the way back and curls it back up to where her head pops up. 'nasty chiz' I think. I walk back onto stage, great Maka now we have a 5 minute break so she can change and we will get back on with the dances!" I yell.

"Good job Maka!" I say

"Thanks! do you have quick change areas?"

"Nope you get over that pervs will look." I say.

"whatever I have done it before!" she says.

"Hey girls I have to quick change to you mind blocking me for sight." Maka says.

"K, we will also hand you your stuff" Liz says

They block Maka and she changes into her costume. When she is finished she steps out and rolls her ankles.

"Im ready Soul" she says

I walk out out and announce her she comes to the edge of the wings and poses. Blow by Ke$sha starts and she saunters on stage, (Same routine and costume as earlier) she dances around and whistles and cheers are heard loud and clear from the crowd. She finishes and I notice her limping back stage.

"I have to change again so GIRLS!" she says

"Yo Maka your limping you okay?" I ask

Maka's POV

I think I hurt my leg but I will be fine as long as I dont push it.

"Fine Soul." I snap.

"Whatever" he says back.

"K guys ready" I ask

"Yeah" they say in unison.

WE perfrom this watch?v=naApfoLn2tc, Maka=Purple, Tsubaki= Yellow, Liz=Red, Patty=Blue.

We come back stage and I can barely walk, it hurts so much 'Pull it together Maka' I scold myself.

"Great job guys almost made me cry again" BlackStar says

"BlackStar you were crying!" Kid says

We all laugh and change. We grab our stuff put on our ice and head back to the bus.

"WHAT A LONG DAY! LETS WATCH A GODLY MOVIE!" BlackStar screams as we walk back to the bus.

"Fine." Soul says.

I was walking when I couldn't hold in the pain anymore I let out a high pitched scream and fall to the ground.

"Maka!" Tsubaki screams.

"I told you not to push yourself!" Liz said.

"If you were hurt then you shouldn't have done the group dance!" Tsubaki yells.

"But I Trina says I have to dance through any kind of pain!" I fight back.

"yeah but to an certain extent!" Liz says.

Soul's POV

I hear a scream and turn around to see Maka on the ground 'I knew she was hurt damn stubborn girl!' I think to myself.

Tsubaki and Liz rush to her and start scolding her, I walk up to them and pick Maka up and hand her bag to Stein.

I carry her back to the bus and set her in her bed, it is only 12pm but it has been a long day.

"You have a visitor." Stein says and Blair walks in. I scowl at her and she giggles.

"Where is little miss lifeless!"She says.

"Right here!" Maka says, she is now on crutches.

"Aww did you get hurt!" Blair says.

"Shut it B**** and get out!" Maka barks.

"I don't think this is your bus, so you don't make the rules. Right Souly!" she say.

"She is right GET OUT BLAIR!" I burst at her and she walks out of the bus.

"DUDE she was HOT!" BlackStar screams.

"Maka-"

"wha?"

"CHOP!" a book slams down into BlackStars skull.

"Will he be okay?" Kid asks

"Yeah." Tsubaki says.

Maka left the room without a word. By 1am we decide to go to bed, but just like last night i'm up at 4 and cant sleep. I go to the living room and walk in to Maka dancing to the song from the group dance.

She tried for about a half hour but kept on getting frustrated, I don't see why though it looked perfect to me.

"Don't push it Maka!" I say and startle her.

"I have to, it sucks!" She whines.

"No its perfect it will look even worse if you hurt yourself!" I say.

"Your right!" She says sheepishly looking away.

"Hey its okay no one is perfect!" I say

"I know, but after every performance my teacher has always told me I had done just okay never good enough, she congratulates Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty like they are gold." Maka says.

"Maybe that is what gets them to work harder, and maybe criticism pushes you farther and makes you strive for perfectness which makes you better." I say softly.

"Maybe your right, thanks Soul!" She says quietly.

We watch TV at 5am and before it we are dosed off together on the couch.

7am BlackStar's POV

I wake up and go into the living room and I see...

* * *

TA-DA

Hope you enjoyed

R&R

Toddles

Izzy


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i'm BACK, Elise has now entered the competition so things just got real, IT IS GOING DOWN GIRLS! *Head swivel*

Enjoy

Izzy

* * *

BlackStar's Pov

"I had just walked into the living room to find them." I pointed at Maka and Soul while I explained the story to the others. "Like that." I said again pointing to the couple on the couch.

"Maybe they couldn't sleep so they went to watch TV and they fell asleep?" Tsubaki said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I stared into her eyes and she blushed.

"Yeah maybe" I said quietly, so quiet that Kid actually fainted!

Maka woke up and screamed to find that she was on Soul and fell off the couch. Soul awoke as well and blushed madly.

"What were you 2 doing last night!" Kid asked, after finally getting off the ground.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to practice for dance till around 4 when Soul came in, he must have watched me dance for atleast half an hour until he spoke, then around 5 I fell asleep on the couch, Soul probably not that long behind me!" Maka said.

"Right!" I eyed them suspiciously and Maka blushed.

"Guys get dressed we have camera crews today so girls you will be performing, Maka one solo and the group dance that is it!" Stein barked.

"Okay!" she says looking down.

Soul's Pov

"Well lets change, boys don't enter our bunk area until we are done changing.!" Liz says.

We entered our bunk room to change when BlackStar said something crazy.

"Hey guys, want to know how to peep on the girls, I know I have my eye on a certain Raven haired girl, and I'm sure Kid has something for Liz, and you and Maka..." He trails off with a mischievous grin on his face.

Kid shakes his head yes and I do too.

"Okay you see the window on the top bunks, they wont know we are looking!" BlackStar whispers. Him and Kid go to Tsubaki's window and I go to Maka's.

They all had their tights and shorts on, and Patty and Tsubaki had sports bras on. Liz was busy putting her sports bra on and Maka was... I looked in closer to see she had clear tape and was taping her tits down.

"God Maka has TITS!? who knew she taped them down" BlackStar says and I shoot hmm a glare. Maka had slipped her sports bra on and Liz whispered something into the other girls ears and they gasp then they make fists. After a minute they laugh, they put shirts and sweatpants and go to the living room.

We decided to go into the living room when Patty drops down from the ceiling and I trip over something. We stand back up and look around, no one in sight. Then I feel like im being tackled and then my body was being bended in directions that hurt so bad. Before we knew it we were tied up in those positions. The girls walk in front of us and we understand now, Patty had scared us so we would trip over Maka then they got up and Liz attacked Kid, Tsubaki attacked BlackStar and Maka attacked me.

"Why did you do that!" I yelled

"Oh Liz saw you little pervs peeping and we got out payback!" Maka said tapping me on the nose.

Then we passed out for 15 minutes, we woke back up and I smelled something delicious, hmm taffy apple salad, yum!.

"Hey is that Taffy Apple Salad!" BlackStar said drooling.

"Yup it is Maka's specialty" Liz declares as the girls sit in front of us with an extremely small amount of salad.

"Ahh revenge tastes so sweet!" Maka says as she takes a bite of salad. "Yeah really sweet!" she says.

"Looks like no more food, unless it is white rice, for the day!" Liz declares.

"Why you barely had anything!" BlackStar says

"Are you kidding that had like half a gram of sugar!" Tsubaki said.

"Lets me guess you haven't had meat in a year!" I guess.

"I haven't ever had meat!" Maka says.

"What how does your body survive on that little of calories!" I say"My body has adjusted and for protein and iron I eat beans and have these health shakes." she says

"Have you ever had pizza?" BlackStar asks.

"No!" Tsubaki said.

BlackStar breaks out of the ropes and ties Tsubaki up. He pulls out his cellphone and he nods towards us. We break free of the rope and Kid ties Liz up and I tie Maka up.

BlackStar orders Pizza and Patty says something that relieves us.

" I have pizza once but I didnt like it!"

"What!" Kid gasps

"Atleast she has tasted it she is entitled to her own opinion." I say

"Patty shame on you!" Liz says.

BlackStar comes back and we sit in front of the tied up girls in chairs.

I grab a slice and I shove it towards Maka, she violently turns her head. I tie her head to a poll and force her mouth open I shove the piece in her mouth and command her to eat it.

"NO!" she huffs.

"Yes or I will post this!" I show her a pic from earlier and she start chewing on the piece. She gulps it and I clap.

"Now untie me jerk" she yells.

"Okay geez!" I say. I finish undoing the ropes and she quickly grabs a feather from the vase on the table and runs to the bathroom. It takes me a minute to process what she is doing, I run to the bathroom and burst down the door and grab her by the waist.

"Oh no you don't." I say.

"Please Soul!" she cries grabbing for the feather then gives up and tries to get out of my grasp.

"No!" I snap.

She looks like she is going to cry, I loosen my grip and she falls on the floor.

"Please Soul that was like 600 calories!" tears spill down her face.

"No" I say. Too late she had shoved her fingers down her throat and puked up the pizza.

"I'm going to rehearse!" she says storming out of the bus.

Liz and Tsubaki shoot glares at me and grab their gigantic dance bags, they too head out the bus door.

"Dud not cool!" Patty says and smacks me. She storms out after the other two girls.

"Lets finish getting ready!" I exclaim and the guys nod.

CONCERT TIME

I had to apologize some how to Maka, when the Idea struck me, how bout I sing a song for her.

"Liz psst Liz!" I whisper.

She walks over to me and puts her hands on her hips.

"Hey what is Maka's favorite song?" I ask.

"Castle on a Cloud from the musical Le`Miserables." She says,

"Why." I say.

"Her mom used to sing it to her when she was a little girl." Liz says softly.

"Wow my mom used to as well!" I say.

She walked away and I went on stage to do our concert, I whispered into Steins ear my plan and we got the concert started.

3 hours later

"Okay guys I will be singing a song for Maka, a song that my mom use to sing to me when I was little." I say and walk over to my piano. I take a deep breath and starts. I look at Maka from the wings and she gasps covering her mouth. I smile at her as I finish the song. I get up and the crowd roars, some are in tears. Maka runs out and hugs me, I pick her up and spin her around.

"Thank you Soul!" she whispers.

"Now lets get on with the DANCES!" I yell.

For the group dance and solos the girls did pointe, as always they did amazing.

After they were done I had something to ask Maka something, "Hey we have a movie premier that we were asked to go to and I was wondering of you would like to go with me!" I ask Maka.

"Sure!" she chirps.

BACK IN THE BUS~

"Soul we need major publicity so we are getting you a girlfriend!" Stein says. All eyes on the bus fall to look at me.

"Who!?" I manage to choke out.

"A new popstar names Blair she is from a cat themed band." He says.

Maka faints, and I say

"Hell no she was Maka's tormentor!"

"Fine then you can leave the band." Stein says.

"No I will do it!" I yell back.

"Good, oh you have to go to that movie premier with her as your first public appearance." Stein says.

"I'm bring Tsubaki!" BlackStar says.

"I'm going with Liz!" Kid says.

"I'm not going me and my giraffes have a meeting!" Patty say.

"I couldn't care less!" Stein says.

"But Mak.." I start.

"It is okay Soul!" she says.

"Now go to bed, I will be in my bus." Stein says as he walks out the door.

"Fine!" BlackStar yells.

We all head to bed but just like the previous nights I couldn't sleep. I walk out to see the roof hatch slightly ajar.

"Go figure she would find some way to get up there!" I mutter to myself, I make sure Justin is to focused on driving with his ear buds in before i make my way up there. I thought I was the only one who had the key to that I guess not.

I make my way up there and see Maka looking around at the moving world around her.

"I thought I was the only one who could get up here!" I say and Maka, startled turns around.

"Its called a bobby pin." she says quietly.

"Man arnt you cold!" I say, looking at her outfit made me cold. She was wearing spandex shorts and a crop top hoodie that is also spandex and it says Maka on the back.

"Sorta but I dont care. Feels nice." She says.

"Sorry bout the whole premier thing." I say.

"That is okay I will just stay on the bus." Maka replies.

"No you arn't I command you to go anyway you dont want to miss out on dress shopping with Liz and Tsubaki." I reply.

"Fine, Soul?"she says.

"Yes" I reply.

"Why do you let Stein tell you what to do, I mean didnt you start this band with the boys on your own." she says.

" Yeah we did but Stein has been in the industry for a long time and I trust he knows what he is doing."

"Okay lets go to bed i'm chilly." Maka says.

"Okay." I say softly Maka has already headed down and by the time i get down she is walking into her bunk room.

"Night Maka." I say.

"Night Soul." Maka says.

Next day at the dress/suit shop.

The girls headed to the dress section while we were in the suit section. We had already picked out our suits and tried them on when the girls had headed to the dressing rooms.

We headed to the dressing rooms to see what they looked like and Tsubaki came out first.

She wore a black dress that was a mermaid style and BlackStar had a nosebleed.

"I will take that as a yes!" she says and giggles before heading back into the dressing room.

Liz came out next in a purple high low dress that had a sweetheart neckline.

"I Love HOW THE BEADING IS SYMMETRICAL!" Kid gasps.

"So?" Liz says.

"Buy it I don't care the cost!" Kid said.

"Maka you ready!" Liz yells.

"It looks bad!" she says.

"Dont make me get Patty on you!" Liz yells back.

"Okay just don't make Patty go batshit crazy on me." Maka says.

She came out in a pale rose pink lace high low dress, with a black lace sash around it.

"Wow you look great!" Liz breaths.

"Yeah how much does it cost hmm $2000 that is okay!" she says.

"Where did you get that money!" I say.

"I have my secrets." she says. and heads back in her dressing room.

We bought our suits and dresses, then headed back to the bus to get ready.

The girls got ready in a different bus so we had enough space.

Maka's POV at the premier

BlackStar, Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, and I got out of the limo. Soul went in a different one with Blair but I was fine.

People start screaming our names, I see posters that say "WE LOVE YOU MAKE", or "GO MAKA 3" I smiled at that and walked down the carpet. People were asking me so many questions I only answered a few before Tsubaki took me inside with her and BlackStar.

BlackStar and Kid had introduced us to so many wonderful people when we see Blair and Soul walking towards us.

"Hey guys!" Blair Mews.

"Hi!" I say gritting my teeth.

We start to head into the premier when Soul pulls me aside.

"Hey Blair is great I don't get why you hate her!" Soul says and i'm crushed I want to cry.

"Umm she beats me up." I say.

"Yeah yeah whatever got to go bye Maka." He says as he catches up to Blair.

I wanted to cry the whole movie and what is even worse 1 we have to go to an after party (Liz, Tsubaki and I will be performing) 2 Blair and Soul are playing kissy face.

AT THE PARTY

Tsubaki and I were chatting when Blair said she had something to say to me, being polite i follow her to the girls bathroom and she says,

"Stay away from Soul you get it girl!" She says as she slaps.

She walks away and I go to the locker room that Tsubaki, Liz, and I were allowed to use. They had already started changing when I come in. I silently change 'I am going to put all my feelings into this dance and hope he gets the message.' I think to myself as I finish.

I walk to the stage and the song The One That Got Away. I feel so much passion I start crying as I dance though I continue. I lock eyes with Soul end and shake my head. I head back stage, Liz and Tsubaki were crying 'thank shinigami for water proof mascara.' I thought.

I decided to slip out the club back door and let Tsubaki and Liz know where I went. It was cold out I shiver, I decided to change back into my dress before I left. 'great decision Maka' I thought. I let tears fall down my cheeks as I leaned against a wall. It starts to rain and I just cry harder, I trip and break a heel. I lay on the ground for what seems like hours.

Liz's POV

"Hey Soul have you seen Maka?" I ask.

"Nope." he says and goes back to kissing with Blair.

"Wait didn't she say she went on a walk?" Tsubaki says.

"What!" Soul says.

"Souly!" Blair whines.

"Not now Blair." Soul says.

"Wait isnt it also raining?' Tsubaki asks.

"I have to go." Soul says.

"No Soul!" Blair tries but fails.

SOUL's POV

Oh sh*t I have to find Maka, what if she got kidnapped or raped!

"Maka, Maka!" I yell.

I walk down the alley for 5 minutes when I almost trip over someone.

"Maka. Where are you!" I scream.

"Soul?" the figure says.

"Oh my Lord Death! Maka why did you leave." I say

"I didn't expect to be out long, until I tripped and it started raining!" she says.

"Lets get out of here!" I say.

"Yeah." Maka says.

I support her as she walks, we make it back to the locker room and I set Maka down on a bench.

"Here let me clean your leg up." I offer.

"No go back to Blair, I can do it myself." Maka says.

"No.." I start.

"Yes Soul!" she snaps at me.

"Okay.." I say and leave.

"Done with that B*tch." Blair says

"Seriously Blair not cool." I say.

Maka's POV

I cry in the bench and clean up the wound. I change into my costume from earlier. Then I walk out to see Blair and Soul fighting. His eyes meet mine and mouths HELP ME. People start to crowd around and there is one thing I can do... dance.

I tell the DJ to play Blow and he nods his head. I walk up and grab the mic.

"Hey guys." People look at me "I will be dancing to Blow by Ke$ha for you guys." They turn away from Soul and Blair stomps her foot.

I start to dance when I here the music turn off, I see Blair near the Dj and I smirk I continue to dance, her jaw drops and I smile.

Everyone is clapping and Soul comes on stage and whispers

"I owe you and could you do some acro?"

"Okay!" I smile and tell everyone that I will be doing an acro performance.

"what about Music?" someone yells.

"Soul?" I ask.

He nods and calls Kid and BlackStar to come over.

Kid gets drums, BlackStar on acoustic guitar, and Soul on piano.

"what song." Soul asks.

"Yo can you sing MAKA!" someone yells.

"Umm I can try." I say and they cheer.

"The One That Got Away!" I tell Soul and he smiles.

The music starts and I lose myself in the music and sing. People are cheering and I start to move around I go and sit on the Piano and sing, Soul smiles at me.

I end sitting next to Soul on the Piano bench, we stare at each other when I notice him lean in and I lean in closing my eyes.

Soul closes the gap and the crowd cheers. Tsubaki and Liz are squealing backstage. We pull away and I realize what has happened and run off stage into the locker room throw on baggy sweat pant and a hoodie, plus some uggs and run out the door.

* * *

Ta-Da that is it for now

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys ITS NEW YEARS EVE! I might be up late tonight cuz I get a whole Pint of Ben and Jerry's Ice cream. Yeah I only get that once a year! My sista's have more reviews than me so keep em comin!

Enjoy!

Izzy

I DONT OWN SOUL EATER, or any Billy Talent songs! *tear *tear

* * *

I don't know where i'm going. It is raining again and I'm cold. I decide to head back to the bus, or find a studio and rent a room. I run down the street when I see a dance studio called 'Late Nigh Dance'. I walk in to the studio and the lady asks me.

"Honey you are soaked what are you doing?"

"I need to dance off some feelings do have something I can change into and maybe some pointe shoes or foot undeez?" I ask.

"yes honey would you like to rent a studio?" she asks.

"Yes, how much?"

"No charge now here get changed and I will put the shoes in studio 7 which is on the 7th floor" she leaves and I head to find a bathroom.

I change into the clothes and head up stairs the room is empty, it has one wall mirrored and the rest are window. I look over the city and it takes my breath away.

I hear my cellphone ring and I pick it up. It is Liz.

"Maka where the DEATH are you!?"

"At a studio called Late Night Dance I need to dance!" I say.

"I understand I will send someone to pick you up in the morning." She says softer.

"Thanks Liz got to go." I reply and she hangs up.

I put my iphone on shuffle and the first song comes up, 'Viking Death March', I dance the same dance I did on stage, man does it feel good to just dance.

I dance until 6 am when I hear the elevator door open revealing Soul, he instantly gets a nosebleed I am only wearing short shorts, and a sports bra.

"What do you want!" I say.

"To pick you up we have to make it to LV today." Soul says

"Liz send you?" I ask.

"Yup." He says.

"Damn her!" I snap.

"Did you dance all night?" He asks

"Yeah. Lets go." I head towards the elevator and Soul steps in. We survive an awkward ride down and I go over to the front desk lady.

"Here are the shoes." I say.

"Keep them and take your clothes I washed them for you." She smiles.

"Thanks." I throw the hoodie and sweatpants over my bra and short and head out the door with Soul.

"Get on." Soul says pointing to a motorcycle.

"Hell no!" I shriek.

"Oh come on I have been riding this since I was 14." Soul says.

I climb on and ask Soul,

"What do I hold onto?"

"Me." He smirks and I grab around his waist. He speeds off and I hold on tighter. I burry my face in his back and close my eyes, before i know it we are back at the bus and I climb off.

I go straight into the bus and into my bunk room, the girls are awake and talking.

"Have fun last night." Liz says.

"Yeah it was nice to dance!" I say hopping onto my bunk.

"You are lucky, I heard that studio is expensive and the top floor studio is amazing!" Tsubaki gushes.

"I got it for free and the penthouse studio." I say smiling.

"WHAT!?" They all say.

"Yeah I came in and the lady asked me why I was there, and I said I needed to dance off feelings and bam I got it!" I say giggling.

"Lucky GIRAFFE!" Patty says.

"Hey tonight we are going to the mall if we get there early!" BlackStar says.

"OOO fun!" Tsubaki says.

"Wait how are you going to go there without getting noticed?" I ask as we walk into the living room.

"Easy, now go into your bunk area for an hour and we will show you." Kid says.

"Umm okay." We say.

1 hour Later

"Ready!" BlackStar yells.

We walk out and Kid has tanned and put on a skater boy look. BlackStar has put the same look as Kid but had brown hair and lighter skin. Soul dyed his hair ash blonde like mine and put on green contacts, he also look kind of preppy.

"Maka you and me are to rich twins!" Soul says and struts around. He hands me an outfit that matches his and I die of laughter.

I go change and I come out in an Aberzombie xs flannel shirt and skinny jeans, neither fit and they were xs.

"Do you have a small in Aberzombie for kids?" I ask.

"Yes." he chucks the clothes at me and I change into the. When I come out he hands me brown Aberzombie flip-flops he has a pair to.

"Gosh this is so weird!" BlackStar says examining us.

We watched TV for the next 2 hours when we arrived at the bus park. We get the vehicles out of the storage RV's and I see Soul pull out a motorcycle a different one this time too!

"Hop on Maka." He says and smirks.

"Ugh!" I groan and get on putting my arms around Soul.

15 minutes later

We arrive not to long before the others pull in.

"Gee it is chilly good job choosing flip flops Soul!" I say.

"No I'm not Soul I'm Steve and you are Marie." He says quietly.

"Okay then Steve good job choosing flip flops!"I snap.

"Hey Steve!" BlackStar says.

"Sup Brian!" He says back.

"Hey Marie." Tsubaki says.

"Was I not here when you guys picked names!" I whisper.

"You were changing, Im Tiffany, Liz is Lauren and Patty is Pauline and Kid is Kole." Tsubaki says.

We walk inside and the mall is so busy.

"Where do you want to go first?" Kid asks.

"Umm how bout Aberzombie for kids?" I say.

"You are the only one who fits in that other than Blake and Pauline." Soul says.

"Well then we will go and then we can go to Aberzombie and Witch." I reply.

"Fine." Soul huffs.

"Ooo I hope we find a dancewear store!" Tsubaki says.

"Yeah!" Liz says.

"Ooo the male models at Aberzombie are always super hot!" I say.

Soul scowls and his grip on me tightens.

"God Steve you are going to cut off my circulation." I gasp.

"Sorry no can do" He says and picks me up and I start to laugh he puts me on his shoulders.

"Steve we cant just walk into a store like this." I say as we approach Aberzombie for kids.

"Sure we can!" He insists.

"Whatever!" I say.

We walk in and start looking at clothes, I tell Soul to hand me a white and navy blue bikini, and a shirt, we walk a bit more before I see cute tank top and pj shorts. I tell him to grab those too. After I pick out a jacket another shirt, some jeans and shorts we head to the dressing room were Patty and BlackStar are.

"Never thought you would finish!" BlackStar said as Soul lifts me off his shoulders.

I go and change into the jacket, a shirt and a pair of jeans I step out and Tsubaki nods, Soul blushes. I walk back into the dressing room and change into the bikini. I walk out and Soul says,

"Guys I need to go to the bathroom be right back."he says and runs off. I look questioningly at Liz and she whispers something in my ear,

"He thinks you look hot!" She says and I blush.

We finish and I go to check out Soul is there and I smile.

"Hey i'm going to get this stuff!" I say.

"Okay." We go to check out and the man says,

"that all cutie!" Souls grip around my waste tightens as I pay for my stuff and grab my bag.

We walk out of the store and Patty points out a dancewear store across from Aberzombie.

"After Aberzombie!' Kid says.

"Poo!" We say and walk into Aberzombie and Witch.

I'm back on Soul's shoulders and he walks through the store grabbing stuff. We talk and joke around until we get to the dressing rooms. Just like before I got his shoulders and sit down next to Tsubaki.

Soul comes out first in his swim trunks and does a pose. I blush and he smiles before walking back into the dressing room.

We go to pay for his stuff and I get back on his shoulders.

"That all sir, anything for you my darling!" The cashier says and Soul glares at him.

"No I dont fit in anything here!" I say.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"16" I say.

We walk out of the store and I flip off Soul's shoulders and hand him my bags. Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and I walk into the dancewear store and look around.

I come across a really cute black crop stop with little rhinestones and black tool collar, I pick black shorts that have black tool skirt off the back of the shorts with a rhinestone waistband.

"Hey guys i'm going to try this on!" I say to everyone.

"Good I have stuff to try on too!" Liz and Tsubaki says.

The guys follow us into the dressing rooms and we change.

I come out and Soul blushes, he says

"I'm going to check on Pauline!" and runs out the dressing rooms and Liz laughs from her dressing room before coming out.

We finish and pay for our stuff walking out the store BlackStar says,

"I'm HUNGRY!"

"Yeah me too!" Soul says rubbing his stomach.

"I'm not!" The girls and I say in unison.

Soul's POV

I see Maka whisper something in the other girls ears and they tell us the have to go to the apple store.

"Let's EAT!" Kid says.

We finish eating and head towards the apple store when we hear music playing and a crowd has formed up head.

"Lets BUST THROUGH THIS CROWD!" BlackStar yells.

We bust our way through the crowd to see the girls dancing, and those small ipod things that blast music was on the floor. They had also changed there close.

People have phones out and are streaming videos.

They finish and the crowd leaves.

"Go figure if we left you would dance!" I say.

"We haven't danced in like 6 hours!"Liz cries.

"Well lets get back to the bus and chill for the evening we have a show tomorrow now go change!" I bark at them and they scurry away.

AFTER THEY CHANGE.

The girls walk outside in their normal clothes.

"Man its freezing OUT!" Maka says shivering.

"Here's my northface." I say offer her my jacket.

"No no no you cant get sick!" Maka says.

"What ever you say." I climb on the bike and she isnt long to follow.

She wraps her arms around me and I get the bike in gear.

We speed off and 10 minutes later I feel Maka's head slump on my back. 'Must have fallen asleep' I think.

We arrive at the bus and I get off carrying Maka in the bus.

"Maka wake up and go change!" I say.

She wakes up and blushes, grabs her bags and heads into her bunk room.

The girls head in after her and change.

They come out and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one fighting a nosebleed.

I blush madly and Maka comes over to me in her short short and tank top.

"Soul are you sick you are really warm!" She says practically straddling me feeling my forehead.

Then I can't help what I do next...

* * *

Sorry for the shortness :p

Hope you enjoyed.

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys i'm back ths is a new years chp for ya'll.!

Enjoy

Izzy

* * *

Souls POV

_Then I can't help what I do next..._

I kiss her. Again.

She pulls away 10 shades of red and says,

"I'm really tired, got to go to bed!" and runs off.

"Guys why do I screw up all the time!" I groan.

"It's not that Soul i'm sure she really likes you!" Tsubaki says.

"Then what is it!?" I yell.

"I can't tell, I promised her I wouldn't, all of us did." She replies.

"Ugh!" I groan.

Everyone left to go to bed and I took my chance and went up to the roof. We only had to drive about an hour till we stopped so I decided to make the best of it. I put my head phones in and get lost in the music for about half and hour. I get up to go inside and I turn around, Maka is curled up in a blanket on the other side of roof.

"Hey" I say and she is so startled she almost falls off but i grab her arm, she lets go of the blanket and it files away. Her knees give out from being so startled. I hug her tightly and she feels stiff in my arms.

"I'm so sorry I won't do that again." I say, I really feel bad for kissing her.

"It's okay Soul." She says.

"No! you always run away it isn't okay!" I say back.

"It's not your fault!" She says and pulls away from the hug.

"Then what is it!" I yell back.

"Sit." she says.

"Okay" I reply.

"My dad always used to cheat on my mom when I was younger, he just said they were friends. One day my mom caught him and she packed up to travel the world. Never saw her again, I left and became a street rat for 3 years, I only ate about once a week. When my mom left the studio kept me dancing but when I came to dance dirty and starving they go worried and I moved in with the girls. My mom always told me men were lying, cheating, bastards, all of them the same. She finishes and I hold her close, she sobs into my arms and I say,

"Maka before I met you I was a lying, cheating, bastard, I thought since I was Soul Eater Evans I could do whatever I want, I met you and realized that there is more to girls than boobs and money. You changed me." I finish and she looks up.

"I have heard that before, I have heard every trick in the book Soul!" she snaps and gets up.

"Fine you think i'm a liar then leave!" I snap back.

"See what did I tell you they are all the same." She is crying and turns around. She jumps and lands in a ditch.

"Heck if I care FORGET YOU!" I scream. I'm far ahead of her she gets smaller and smaller and I head back in the bus to get some sleep.

Maka' POV 3 hours later.

I walk around till I see Las Vegas come back into view. Overnight we always drive far away because of paparazzi. I walk through alleys, looking ridiculous, I am wearing a large Soul eater shirt and black short shorts, no shoes.

I am so cold me feet are numb. I look to the side and see 'Late Night Dance." I walk in and the lady that let me in before gasps.

"You are always getting beaten up huh?" she says.

"I guess, I got kicked out of the band and walked here, men ugh cant be trusted." I say as I shiver.

"Would you like some new clothes, shoes and a studio I presume." she says.

"Oh I have no money on me, I just need to.." I start.

"Dance honey it is fine." She finishes and I smile.

She hand me some clothes and I change while she heads up to my studio.

I finish and know what i'm going to do. I get upstairs and put on the song 'Keep breathing'. I dance and let out my emotions into that dance. 'Man I wish I could perform this'. Then the idea strucks me like lightning.

I run down stairs to he front desk lady, "Hey would you like to watch me dance."

"Sure I am soo bored." she says and follows me upstairs.

I dance for her and she claps "That dance for anybody, I know a certain boy band would like it." She says.

"I have no costume that is the problem. Though I know how to get in." I say.

"Costume, come with me kid." She says.

"No I couldn't accept." I say.

"Yes you can!" and she grabs my arm. I walk into a whole costume closet and gasp. "Wow these are amazing." I breath.

"Wait right here and close you eyes." she says.

I close my eyes and she comes to me 3 minutes later.

"Here." She says, go over to a dressing room to change, it is a black lyrical dress and it is beautiful.

"I come out and she nods, she throws me sweats and a shirt, and some flip flops.

I throw them over the costume footundeez in hand and run out the door.

I arrive at the arena and go to the back door.

"name." he security guard says.

"Maka Albarn, dancer." I say.

"Oh you, go ahead kid." he says and opens the door. I rush backstage and go up to Tsubaki, she squeals and hugs me.

"What are you doing here!" she says.

"Dancing if I can find time!" I say.

"Here have my time I will go to the stage crew and change the song!" She says and already is walking off.

I pull off the baggy clothing and put my foot undeez on. Soul exits the stage and before he sees me I start walking on. The music starts and I do what I do best, Dance.

I look over into the wing to see an angry Soul, but before it gets into my head I lose myself in the music. I start Soul's favorite move and I do it the best I have ever done. I see him clapping in the wings, he mouths

"Yes, she nailed it!"

I smile and exit the stage when the music is done. He hugs me and twirls me around.

"You did it Maka you nailed it, god I'm so happy!" He says.

"I'm so sorry, I was terrible person I...I ." He starts.

"Save it Sou it dosn't matter." I say hugging him.

"MAKA!" Liz, Patty and Tsubaki yell.

I run up and hug them tightly.

"ooh Maka we are going to go to a big hotel tonight, you know the one with the fountain!" PaTTY yells.

"Yes cool what room we stay in?" I say

"Penthouse." kids says

"Well if we want time to swim then we need to go now!" BlackStar yells.

"Okay!" we cheer.

"oh andwall luggage has been delivered." Kid says.

"Ooh Maka did you know that the penthouse has pool in it!" Patty yells.

We arrive the gigantic hotel and head into the elevator to the penthouse. The elevator was actually pretty small and 7 people were already in it and I was squished up against Patty's back and Soul's stomach. The elevator stopped at every floor, it took aatleast 15 minutes to make it to the penthouse, we walk into the penthouse and it is beautiful the whole house walled with windows. II the a pool in the middle and four bedrooms and bathrooms. "now who is sleeping where?" Kid asked.

"I GET MY OWN ROOM!" Patty says in her street voice.

"IT'S ALL YOURS!" BlackStar yells flinching.

"ok, ok lets get changed and swim!" Liz yells.

We all go into two rooms, one for girls, one for boys. I could here the boys finish before us.

"Hurry up!" Soul yells.

"Okay, okay gee guys!" Liz yells.

Soul's POV

The girls come out in their new Aberzombie bikinis, blood drips down our noses.

"Like what you see?" Tsubaki asks.

The girls sit on the edge of the pool and we cannonball in.

"What you doing." BlackStar asks.

"Its cold!" Maka says.

I get up and walk over towards Maka,

"Soul what are you doing?"

"Oh just this!" I grab her bridal style and jump into the pool.

Later 30 minutes the girls are huddled in a group on the pool stairs.

I can't here anything but I see Patty grope Maka's tits and the other girls start to laugh. Maka is just plain angry. Patty reaches for Maka's string on her bikini and the top falls into the water. She first screams then realizes I'm staring and dives right under water. INSTANT NOSEBLEED. Tsubaki helps her tie her top. I come back into the pool and I stare at Maka.

"Hey let's play chicken!" Kis suggests.

"Yeah I say meand Maka against Liz and Kid?" I say.

"Okay!" Maka says. She climbs on my shoulders, as does Liz to Kid anD they start to wrestle. Maka eventually slams Liz so hard she falls off.

"Damn Maka I thought I was going to break a nail!" Lz yells.

We get of the pool and get towels

"Hey Tsubaki where are you?" Maka says and she turns to see Blackstar has pinned her to a wall and they ara making out.

"Gross." I spit.

"Yeah hey where is Liz and Kid?" Maka says.

"Oh god that just leaves you and me. I hope no own is getting pregs tonight!" I reply.

"Yeah, look I will just sleep on the couch." Maka said.

"No you don't." I grab her and run to the vacant room.

"Don't try anything." She snaps.

"What like this," I start to tickle her and she ends up tackling me to the ground. After about a half hour of tickling and wrestling we end up passing out on The bed.

IN THE MORNING

I wake up freezing, "Maka." I mumble.

"Is it cold or just me."she replies.

"Yeah I'm cold aren't there covers?"

"Yeah but we are laying on top of them." she says.

She climbs under the covers and I do to, she buries her head in my chest and we fallback asleep.

"Soul it is 10 we need to get up." BlackStar says.

"NO I'm tired!" I reply.

"Come on, whoa you and Maka slept together! Our room had 2 beds!"

"Did you get to second base with Maka?" he asks.

"No we just messed around and ended up passing out." I say.

Now Maka was waking up, she looked so cute!

She gets out of bed and grabbed dance clothes.

"You can leave if you are going to be pervy as I change if you don't then you can stay." she says.

"I will try I am not making any promises." I reply and smirk.

"At least let me get a bra and underwear on." Maka says.

"Okay." I huff.

"Shoot all I have are thongs!" Maka screams.

She throws them on and says,

"I have underwear on but still please don't turn around!" she says

"What?" I say turning around.

"No Soul don't" Too late I had already busted into a nosebleed running out the room.

"Kid what did you do with Liz last night we don't need anyone pregs!" I say.

"We cuddled." He says dreamily.

I went to find BlackStar and talk to him.

MAKA'S Pov

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki were in the kitchen discussing something.

"Hey Maka we are making a giant breakfast for the boys." Liz said.

"Ooo fun!" I reply.

We spent the next hour making a giant breakfast.

"Let's find the boys." I say grabbing a tray.

"Patty set the table!" Liz says handing Patty the trays.

We went to find the boys in the hot tub laughing.

"Hey guys we made something for you so come here." Tsubaki says.

The boys got up and we covered there eyes as we lead them to the kitchen.

I had to tip toe to cover Souls eyes and see where we are going.

I remove my eyes from his eyes and we reveal the giant breakfast.

"You don't have to eat but can you at least sit with us?" Soul asks.

"Fine." I reply.

Soul grabs the whip cream at creams his hot coco, he turns towards me and takes the whip cream and squirts it in my takes a strawberry and coats it with whip cream from my face and pops it in his mouth.

"Here let's take a pic." Soul says taking out his phone.

We pose and right before he hits the button he licks my face and takes the picture.

"Ewww!" I say.

"Hmmm I love whip cream." he says licking the rest of my face.

"Gross Soul stop!" I say squirming.

"Maka, we have to practice!"Liz says.

"Yeah bye Soul." I say grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

AT THE CONCERT

The guys rocked they finished up with, Hanging By A Thread (By Billy Talent, don't own that.) It was break time for the guys while we danced, we walked on to perform Girl On Fire. The crowd cheered and screamed our names and we danced to our fullest.

We went on for the New Year countdown and danced once more for the crowd. The New Year had begun for me in the splits at the edge of the stage.

Some crazy person had broke through and pulled me into the crowd, the had screamed at me, sending me death threats about being so close to Soul. She began to beat me and a few other crazy fans had joined in.

Security guards had taken down the crowd, and people dragged me away and before I knew it the world was black.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi how are you guy? Have a fun New Years Eve?! Well enjoy

Izzy

* * *

Maka

I found myself in a room, with a boring white ceiling, everything was practically white, except for a breathing monitor? Wait I'm in a hospital? I remember happened last night, when something on the Tv caught my attention.

Soul Evans runs through a nasty crowd to get to some girl?" The reporter says.

"Seems like more than friendship to me, the girl won a contest go on tour with them and got a chance to perform with them on stage, the girl was ripped off the stage by crazy Soul fans and beaten." The reporter starts another topic and I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say. The door opens revealing Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz.

"Oh my shinigami I'm so glad to see you, how long have I been out? What did I miss?" I say.

"You have only been out overnight, man those girls got you, you should have seen Soul run through the crowd to get to the ambulance, they didn't let him in though. When he got back stage he was practically naked except for his boxers and shredded wife beater!" Liz says.

"Oooo you should have seen him he look HILARIOUS!" Patty yells.

"Wait guys look at the TV! It is the boys." Tsubaki says.

"Now we have the band Soul Eater to talk with us about the winners from the contest." The reporter says.

"Now Soul what is your relatiosnship Maka from these pictures it looks like you are close."

"Well I have been just fascinated by her dancing, but we're barely friends the contest is only so long so I'm going to be nice, but when it is over I'm probably going to forget." He finishes with a shrug.

"I heard you shared a kiss at the after party of the movie premier for Le'Miserables." she says.

"Eh she kind of forced that on me." He says scratching the back of his neck.

"What!?" I scream.

"Now BlackStar what is this picture mean?" They showed a pic of Tsubaki and BlackStar kissing.

"The girl is a crazy fan that threatened me to post embarrassing pics of me on the Internet." He says.

Tsubaki burst out in tears.

"We have to get back at them!" Patty says.

"Let's call the TV station and ask if we can do a performance for them." Liz suggests.

Patty is already discussing with them for an sunrise performance.

"Okay we will be there in 20 keep the band there." Patty says in a tone that sounds like Stein.

We run grab our stuff and change into black sports and black and white striped shorts.

AT THE TV STATION

We got 10 minutes to practice 'I Knew You Were Trouble' and we use soul perception so Liz can choreograph without talking.

"Okay boys we have a surprise for you now welcome Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty performing 'I Knew you Were Trouble'." She claps and the boys have the dumbest looks on their faces.

"Now this is dedicated to the lying bastards of a band that held a contest, that I quite frankly regret entering."I spit.

We dance our hearts and feelings out. I probably look weird with a giant bruise on my stomach, and some scratches on my face.

We finish and the reporter comes up to me and says

"So what did you mean when you say lying bastards of a band."

"Well I saw the interview this morning and I was least to say displeased with the lies the boys said, Tsubaki would never force anyone into anything, she wouldn't even hurt a fly." I say.

"Thats not what I experienced, and why did Stein send you here?" BlackStar says.

"What are you talking about." Patty said in her Stein voice, when it finally processed through the boys thick skulls.

The brodcast had ended and when we got back to the bus the boys whispered something to each other then Soul said,

"Pack your things you are going home early."

"Gladly!" I scream and go into the bunk area.

"I guess this really is it huh?" Tsubaki says.

"Yeah but all men are dicks and can't be trusted." Liz said.

We finish packing within ten minutes and we walk out the door without a goodbye, the boys just sat there on the couch, eyes locked on the screen.

We walk into Death City from the airport,

"Welcome home!" Tsubaki says quietly.

"You know what we need to do!" Liz says.

"Dance?" Patty asks.

"Yeah." She says and we continue dancing.

A sign that says hiring performers catches my eye,

"Hey they are having open auditions for performers at this club in an hour." I say.

"Oo a job would be nice." Tsubaki says.

"We could do 'Girl On Fire'."Patty suggests.

"Yeah we could, though on the side we have to serve at the bar." Liz says.

"Pulleez easy." Tsuabki exclaims.

We walk in to the club and all I see are fat male singers, and whores who think they can dance. We are going to perform third and the first two acts suck, one fat male singer and a whore dancer.

"Lets show them what real dancing looks like." Liz says before we enter the stage.

The music starts and we start to turn after that I drown the sound of the crowd and lose it.

The auditions end at 5 and we wait for the judges to discuss quickly. They walk in and The girls and I are all holding hands.

"We are happy to say that group 3 has been HIRED!"

We cheer and hug.

"Now you will go through bar tending lesson and we open at 7 so show us what you can do with cups and a tray." A man named Sid says as the others exit.

I go first and he asks me to just pour some beer in a cup and put it on the counter, but add some me to it. I grab a bottle flip it in the air, and catch it with my feet. I throw it from my foot to my hand and pop it open, I throw a glass in the air and it lands flat in the palm of my hand. I fill up the glass and throw it behind me, it lands without a rattle and I serve the beer.

"Good good, you have passed!" Sid says.

30 minutes later

We all passed with flying colors, they gave us uniforms and started to set up the club for opening.

"Hey arn't the boys going to be in death city tonight?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yeah be they arn't performing." I reply.

The club opens and Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty are all waitressing the table area and i'm man handling the bar, luckily Sid has gave me a list of recipes for the drinks.

Souls POV

The tour is just boring with out the girls, we head in to Death City and I need a drink.

"Hey want to go to that new club Death Beatz, tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah I could use a drink." Kid and BlackStar says.

We get dressed and head out towards the club.

Entering was easy enough, though find a place to stand or sit not so much. BlackStar and Kid head of their own directions, and I head towards the bar.

A girl with sandy blonde hair, and green eyes.

"What would you like." She asks.

"To get VERY DRUNK!" I say.

"Now why would that be." She says.

"Oh our performs were fired and i'm so bored." I reply.

"We have performers here that are due to perform in about an hour." She says.

"Really? They any good?" I ask.

"Oh very I think you will like them." She says.

"Can I have a bourbon, make it a double." I say.

"Okay!" She chirps.

She starts to flip around and throw things, when she is finished she throws the bottle behind her, it landing on the counter perfectly.

"Here." She says and slide me the drink.

"What time is it?" I ask, the alcohol is starting to have affect on me.

"Umm 9:45, Oh shoot have to go bye!" She says running off.

15 MINUTES LATER!

The girl comes out on stage in a robe and taps the mic, people look at her.

"Okay so I will be performing a dance called 'Blow' for you guys so ENJOY!" She exclaims and walks backstage again. The music starts and she walks on stage without the robe (same costume and dance as earlier) she dances and man is it 'Hot'. She finishes, bow and walks backstage.

20 MINUTES LATER

I'm still at the bar when she comes back, still in her costume.

"Hey that was good, how bout I take you and we go," I start clearly drunk.

"Oh Hell no." She says coming around the bar.

"Oh come on." I say, she comes around the bar and as she passes me I grab her butt, she turns around and smacks me.

She storms off into the back room, but before she enters I can hear her tell a girl that she would be out back for awhile.

I head back there, and she groans.

"Not you again!" She says.

"Oh come on are you sure, I am Soul Eater Evans!" I say pinning her to the wall.

"And I'm Maka Albarn, take a close look you know me." She says.

I look into her eyes and shake my head no.

"How bout now," She starts to turn and I realize who she is and I run away.

"BlackStar, Kid do you know the girls work here!" I yell when I get to their table.

"Duh and you seem drunk lets go!" Kid says getting up.

We leave and I see Maka sitting outside the club crying.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys i'm backerdoodles!

DONT OWN SOUL EATER!

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

Maka's POV 1 week later

I have been so busy this week! getting back into the school routine which was easy because I already had next months homework done, also dance has been crazy, plus my new job every weekend. I haven't eaten anything in the past 3 days, and boy can you tell! My ribs stick out more, in one week I have lost like 18 lbs. I went to the scale and checked my weight, 77 lbs im 5'3! God I must look anorexic.

I walk in to the dance studio and a girl rushes up to me,

"Maka the band 'Soul Eater' is going to take a few lessons here, they are privates but they will walk through this door!" She shrieks and I sigh.

'Great another place where I will see Soul!' I think as I stretch.

I have trio class with just Tsubaki, Liz and our teacher since we have been gone awhile, not that we needed it. I hear girls scream outside and someone opens the door,

"Hey the band is here, why are you sitting there like that?" she asks.

"Long story short, we hate them." I say.

She gasps, and yells,

"Hey everyone Maka, Tsubaki,and Liz hate the band." I face palm myself as the girl closes the door. A moment later the door opens again and quickly shuts again.

The boys appear in front of us panting. I scowl and face plant myself to the floor. The boys hide in the corner while the class goes on.

"Okay girls I want to see your self choreographed!" The teacher says.

Liz starts her dance to Via Delorosa (Did I spell that right, IDK?), it is a beautiful dance and has me in tears. Tsubaki is next and does the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, I have always found the dance extremely easy, but Tsubaki made it look great.

"Maka your turn!" The teacher snaps.

I grab my tambourine and did the pointe variation esmerelda, watch?v=2pKRBJ3iBmU. I finished and my teacher says,

"Leg needs to be higher, work on your arch it looks terrible, oh dont mention your turn in you will fail if you keep up Maka..." She says.

"Yes ma'am." I reply.

"Oh and suck in your gut you seem to be putting on weight." She says.

"I haven't eaten in the past three days I have been losing weight!" I cry.

"1 dont talk back and 2 you dont look like you have been losing weight, if it means dont eat at all until you can maintain your weight then don't now 100 push ups, 300 leg lifts, and 100 sit ups." She barks and I go to the corner to do my exercises.

After class my teacher throws me keys and yells,

"Upstairs, dance tonight till you cant and when that happens get over it and dance more!" She says.

"Yes."

"Oh and don't leave until you need to go to school, Liz will drop clothes off."

"Yes, thank you goodbye!" I say and leave.

I walk upstairs to the second floor and enter the studio. I turn to see Soul standing there.

"Maka."

"What do you want!" I cry.

"Keep you company, and you shouldn't let her walk on you, you look anorexic."

"She is preparing me for my career this is what needs to be done, than that is what needs to be done." I say.

I start to dance and Soul is still there. I forget about him and practice until about 3, he is still there wide awake.

"Why are you still here?" I ask.

"To keep you company." He stated.

"Whatever." I say and practice for another our when I can't, it hurts so bad. I collapse and sit on the floor for a minute. I get back up and try again, it hurts so bad I collapse to the floor again. I cry and sob, by now Soul has waken up but he stays quiet watching me. I get back up and start to do a turn combo. Not even half way through I collapse, this time I can't get up. Soul gets up and walks out the door.

'He dosnt even have the heart to help me!' I think and sob.

The door opens and I see my teacher fuming with anger.

"Maka get up don't sit there like a baby!" I get up.

"Now show me the fouettes combo, I start it but I can't.

"I can't do it." I say kneeling on the floor.

"Get UP MAKA ALBARN!" She snaps.

"I can't, I just can't!" I cry.

"Stop!" someone yells.

I turn around to see Soul.

"Young man what did you say!" My teacher yells.

"I said to stop it! your killing her, she has been pushed to the point were she can't dance, if you push her she might never be able to dance again. Her hugs suck because she is practically anorexic! All she gets is screamed at, I bet she would like praise every once in awhile! No I don't bet I know, she has told me!" Soul screams.

Soul walks over and picks me up.

"I shouldn't be able to pick an 16 year old girl with one arm!" He screams. He runs out of the room with me in his arms, I cry as he leaves the studios. Liz has just pulled up and runs over to us.

"Maka what are you doing!" She yells.

"She has been pushed to far she can't dance!" Soul snaps.

"Come on get in the car." Liz says.

Soul puts me in the back and I cling on to his arm. He takes me and puts me up front with him.

Soul and Liz run through the school, we get weird looks but they don't care they keep running. We arrive at the infirmary and Set me on the bed. After that I pass out.

I wake up extremely stiff I feel as if I can't move. I look around to see machines hooked up to me and Iv's are stuck in my arm.

"Oh good you are up." Nygus says.

"umm I guess." I reply.

"You are extremely underweight even for what your body is used to." Nygus says.

"Wha" I says.

"You exercise too much for the calorie intake you have this past week, so we are going to give you certain times a day where you need to eat certain calories." Nygus says.

"Okay, when am I released?" I ask.

"2 days!" She says and my mouth gapes open.

"NO DANCING!" I exclaim.

"Yes, now you must rest." Nygus says leaving.

"Ugh!" I groan.

2 DAYS LATER!

I was walking home through a dark alley and I felt a weird presence around me, almost like it was evil. I turn around and see no one there. All of a sudden something slashes at me from behind but it misses. I turn around and see a weird looking creature stand in front of me.

All of a sudden I feel a good presence, someone I know, a boy. I scream as the creature attacks me again, I hear Soul scream my name as he turns around a corner, he grabs for my hand but when I grab his he turns into a scythe.

"Whoa Soul what is going on!" I yell.

"I can't say I know." I say gripping the scythe. I slash at the monster and it deflects all of them. It comes at me and gets me in the leg, I scream out in pain.

"Maka!" Soul screams.

"I am okay!" I say feeling a new strength and hope wave over me and I jump up slashing through the head of the monster. It dissolves and a purple blob appears.

"I have the compel to eat this!" Soul says.

"And I have the compel to let you!" I say.

All of a sudden Lord Death, and Kid appear in front of us.

"Whoa Kid what are you doing with Lord Death?" I ask.

"Well my name is Death the KID!" He emphasizes and it hits me like a brick... a very large brick.

"I sense you have killed a kishin?" Lord Death asks.

"Kishin what now?" I ask.

"The evil soul you just killed is called a kishin." Lord Death says.

"We have some reports on them, they are coming back." Kid says.

"Maka do you know that your mother made your father the best death scythe to be created?" Lord Death asks.

I shake my head no.

"Well you and you friends are Miesters and Weapons." Kid says.

"I am a miester, you are a miester, Soul is a weapon, BlackStar is a miester, Tsubaki is a weapon, and Liz and Patty are my guns." He says.

"Wow Tsubaki killing things!" I say.

"Yes the academy now will officially change its name back to DWMA!" Lord Death declares.

"DWMA?" Soul asks.

"Death Weapon Miester Academy." Kid states.

"Dude what about the band." Soul says.

"We can take a break until high school is over." Kid says sadly.

"I guess it is what we have to do." Soul says.

"Well tomorrow at school think of it as the first day, except you have to find your partner and move in with them." Lord Death says.

"What if it is boy and girl?" I ask.

"Preg pills, we need you as partners not parents." Lord Death says.

"Okay well I best be going!" I say.

"Eat A SAMMICH!" Lord Death yells as I walk away.

"No promises!" I yell back.

Then I remember the blood dripping down my leg and I wince in pain.

"Maka I'm walking you home, don't need anyone killing you!" Soul says.

"Thanks, er ehh OW!" I yelp.

"Ooo ya forgot," he takes off his shirt and motions for me to sit.

"Dude put that back on you will catch a cold!" I say blushing.

"Oh admit you love it!" It Soul says wrapping his shirt around my thigh.

"Urg!" I blush madly and Soul gets up. I grab his hand and he pulls me up.

"So how you like being a weapon!?" I ask.

"I Love IT LIKE ISN'T THIS SO COOL!" he says turning his arm into a scythe.

"Yeah!"I exclaim.

We walk in comfortable silence till I reach our old apartment, the light is on inside so the girls must already be there. I walk in to find Tsubaki's her turned into a nun-chuk.

"Like being weapons?" I ask.

"Yeah! hey arn't you a meister?" Liz asks.

"Yup, I defeated a kishin today." I say.

"Who did you use!?" Patty asks in excitement.

"Soul, he is a scythe." I say.

"Wait can't you only pick up your weapon?" Tsubaki asks.

"Well lets see!" I exclaim. Tsubaki jumps and turns into a mace I grab her but she hits the ground.

"Damn your heavy." I say and she transforms back.

"Well if you can't pick up Tsubaki and you can pick up Soul maybe you guys will be partners." Liz says.

"Maybe." I sigh.

"Well I'm going to hit the sack!" I say and head to my room.

THE NEXT MORNING

I wake up and dress (Her normal Anime outfit) and walk in to the living room to see everyone dressed and eating (they all wear the Anime outfits) . "You guys ready to go!" I ask.

"Not until you eat a piece of toast." Liz says handing me a piece of toast. I eat it on the walk there and by the time I get to school it isnt even half way done. I see the guys and Kid walks up to us.

"Liz, Patty hello!" Kid says.

"Hey!" They reply.

"Where is Maka guys!?" Soul asks.

"Umm i'm right here!" I say raising my hand slightly.

Soul's eyes widen,

"Sorry didn't recognize you." He says and blushes.

"Thats Okay!" I chirp.

"Hey where did BlackStar and Tsubaki go?" Patty questions.

We look over to see BlackStar flip from a spike in the schools opening, no one even looks his way but Tsubaki claps. BlackStar high fives her and asks her a question. It is answered with her hair turning into one weapon, and her arms in different weapons. He looks wide eyed and asks her a question again. She mouths 'Yes' and transforms into a nun-chuck. She lands into his hands neatly and he swings her around, they finish and they shake hands.

"5 down 2 to go!" Kid says.

"What?" I ask.

"BlackStar asked Tsubaki to be his partner." Kid says.

"Oh!" I say.

We walk into school and people attack the boys ask them to be partners. Kid makes an announcement on the intercom saying,

"BLACKSTAR AND I ALREADY HAVE PARTNERS SO STOP ASKING, meet Soul in the music room in 15 minutes.

I hadn't planned on going but I heard something dark and deep, so I had to see who was playing. It was Soul, people started to back away until no one left except for me. He ended and looked around and I snapped my head behind the wall so he couldn't see me.

"Go figure huge crowd but when it is finished no one is here!" He screams and slams the Piano shut.

"That was amazing Soul!" I say.

"Really I thought everyone was gone." He says.

"No I wasn't planning on coming here, it just happened." I say.

"Ahh!" He says.

"Well I will leave you be now.."I say.

"NO!" He says grabbing my wrist.

"Everything okay Soul?" I ask.

"Yeah I was just wondering... if. y-you.. would like to.. be my.."He starts.

"Yes Soul!" I say throwing my arms around his neck.

"Good!" He says hugging back.

"Lets go report to Lord Death." I say.

"Yeah." He replies and we walk to the death room, laughing and joking around.

"Hello Maka, Soul." LD (LORD DEATH) Says.

"We are now partners!" I says.

"Good and how did that happen." LD replies.

"Well I wasn't planning on going to the music room, though the music sucked me in and I went to see a lot of people leaving, when at the end I was the only one left." I say.

"Ahh some of the best partners come naturally." LD says.

"Well here is your apartment address now shoo shoo." LD says.

"Bye Lord death!" I say running behind Soul.

We get to a very nice look apartment complex and we go find our room. We walk into a little area near a kitchen, then across from the kitchen is a nice living room. I head left and Soul heads right. We scream at the same time and run back into the living room.

"I have an in home recording studio!" Soul screams.

"and I have a studio!" I scream. We hug and Soul twirls me around. We hear a knock at the door and open it to find everyone standing in front of it.

"Hey guys! how did you know we were here?" I ask the girls.

"We spied on you went you went into the death room and followed you here." Patty says.

"Well come in!" I say.

We stay up joking around and laughing. Everyone leaves and I lay down on the couch.

Soul's POV

I see Maka pass out on the couch and I go to pick her up. I take her into her room and tuck her in bed.

"Goodnight Maka!" I say before closing her door.

* * *

Well thats it folk, I'm thinking of doing a one-shot tomorrow so yeah!

R&R  
Toodles

Izzy


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys i'm back!

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

Maka's POV

I woke up in the morning and got dressed for dance, since I have my own studio I don't have to leave my house which means I can make sure Soul gets up.

I walk into the studio and close the sound proof door. I throw on my acro shoes and pull out the mats. I grab my stretchology bar ( /Stretchology/Stretch_Gym_files/droppedImage_ ). I start in a over splits and work my way up the bar.

I work on stretching for 30 minutes before starting my acro solo. I do chin stands, flips, and the oversplits. Before I know it I look at the clock, 5:30. I go to my room and get dressed in my plaid skirt, button down shirt, green tie, yellow vest, and trench. I put my braces on in every main joint and go into the kitchen to put on the ice. I start breakfast, which consists of taffy apple salad. I give Soul a much bigger serving then me but thats because he can eat more.

"SOUL GET UP!" I scream and I hear some swears. Soul comes out a few minutes later dressed and sits at the table. I put his plate on the table and he starts to eat right away. I eat only some of mine till I feel full.

"No Maka finish it!" Soul says.

"I'm not hungry!" I fight back.

"2 more bites." Soul demands, and I eat two more bites before getting up and washing my plate, I grab Soul's too.

"Thanks." He says dismissing himself.

I finish the dishes and put my shoes on.

"Come on Soul lets get going or we will be late!" I say.

"Okay coming, I don't see why we can't take my bike." He says.

"Its nice out come on Soul!" I say grabbing my bag.

He is soon to follow and we head out the door.

"You going to leave those on!?" Soul says pointing to my ice packs.

"Yeah I danced this morning for a few hours." I reply.

"People make fun of you?" He asks.

"Yeah they assume my dad beats me, I try to tell them the real reason but they always beat me up, by now i'm used to it, I even fight back some time." I say looking at my feet.

"Thats no reason to let them do that to you." He replies.

"Its okay I honestly don't care I'm in a good mood so I might just fight back!" I say.

"Well if it gets out of hand my locker is just around the corner I will wait for you." he says smiling.

"Thanks!" I chirp.

AT THEIR LOCKERS

I was grabbing my books from my locker, when my locker slams shut.

Brian, Danny, and Zach stand in front of i'm pinned to my locker and slapped. They continue when Zach and Brian have held my hands up to the lockers.

"Did daddy beat you again!?" Danny says kicking me in the stomach. Since Zach and Brian are holding me up I curl my legs under my stomach and kick Danny across the hallway.

They drop me and I land back on my feet. Brian tries to grab me but I dodge by flipping, they Zach tries and I kick him in the face. Brian again attemps clearly mad his friend is now passed out and tries to grab me I drop into the splits and goes into a chin stand which trips him, causing him to land square on his face passed out. Danny now has head my way and is going bazerk sending punches and kicks I dodge all and send a few his way. He finally corners me against a locker and I jump on top of it. I jump behind him, grab him by the ear and flips him on the back. They start to wake up and I say,

"These ice packs are from dancing BTW! Come on Soul!" I say walking up to him.

"Touch her and you will be sorry!" He snaps turning his arm into a scythe.

"Good job Maka!" BlackStar says, and the girls nod in agreement.

"Man he look so scared, he could have pissed his pants!" Patty says.

"Just don't let them do it again or I WILL GO BATSHIT STREET CRAZY!" Patty says and everyone in the hall huddles in little balls saying,

"Don't hurt me Patty!"

"hahaha!" Soul laughs.

IN CLASS

In Steins class we walk in and gasp.

"Stein your a teacher!?" The boys yell.

"Yeah, I guess." He replies and we sit down.

Class starts and Stein says,

"Now we will be learning how to communicate with our partners through the soul, so if you are injured or for whatever reason you will have the ability to communicate. Now our goal is to be able to feel each others Soul wave lengths. The stronger the wavelength the better you will be able to perform. If you can go past this you will enter their soul. Now partners come to the floor and sit in front of each other." Stein says.

I sit in front of Soul and we stare into each others eyes.

"How do we know when we feel there wavelength?" Someone asks.

"You will feel a strong good presence all of a sudden." Stein says.

I stare into Soul's eyes for about 3 more minutes when I feel it, I can sense he does to when I suddenly see something. I see Soul's soul, all of his traits and memories are there.

"Ahh!" I scream and fly backwards.

"Maka!" Soul screams.

"You look like you have seen a soul." Stein says and I nod.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yes just a bit startled." I reply.

"Good now it will be easy for you to enter Soul's soul. Now everyone but Soul and Maka sit down for a few minutes." Stein says.

"Now Soul lay down and close your eyes." Stein says and Soul does as he is told.

"Now Maka kneel by him and place your head on his forehead." I do as i'm told, it is awkward but I do it.

"Maka stare deep in his Soul and see if you can enter. If you can enter you won't be able to hear me." He says and his voice gets farther and farther away.

No ONES POV

"Now Ox, BlackStar get your weapons and try to attack Maka and Soul." Stein says.

"Why?" BlackStar asks.

"If you can't then she is in his soul." Stein says.

The weapons transform and they charge toward the pair. BlackStar brings Tsubaki down onto Maka's head but it hits a force field and sends him flying back.

"Thank you, you can sit down now." Stein says.

Maka's POV

I enter a black, white, and red room.

'Is this Soul's soul?' I wonder.

"Soul!" I call. I look up at the wall, pictures are on the wall, probably memories. I see the largest picture up on the wall, it is of us dressed as twins, I am on his shoulders.

"Soul!" I call again.

"Maka?" He says.

"Yes it is me I have made it." I say.

"Good how long are we supposed to be here?" Soul asks.

"I really don't know her why do I feel weird." I look down and see black fabric and, black heels. My hair is down my back in light curls.

Soul is wearing a pin-stripe suit and a red undershirt.

"Well this is weird." I say.

"Agreed!" Soul says.

Everything turns black and a spotlight appears over us.

"Now dance!" A voice says.

"What was that!" I yell.

"A little demon bastard!" Soul snaps looking behind him.

"I am his sanity, and the more mad he get the more mad I get! If he escapes into madness you will need to save him." The little demon says and I gasp.

"Now dance!" He says.

"Umm okay?!" I say.

Soul puts on hand on my waist, and holds one of my hands. I put my free hand on his shoulder and we start a waltz.

We continue to dance to jazz and we speak to each other. Soul leans is forehead on mine and I stare into his eyes. All of a sudden a bright light flashes and we appear back in Steins classroom.

"I see you entered his soul." Stein says.

"Yes." I say.

"Now everyone go back to reaching each others soul wavelengths. Maka, Soul meet me in my office after class." Stein says.

IN STEINS OFFICE

"Now Maka, Soul I have a mission for you, it is very beginner and should be easy to complete." Stein says.

"God it is so hard to think of you as a teacher not a manager." Soul says.

"This is what I did when kishins existed long ago." Stein says.

"Now sit in front of each other and tell each other their flaws." Stein says.

"What!? um okay." We say.

"You have tiny-tits!" Soul says.

"You look like an old man!"

"To skinny it is gross."

"You eat to much, cost us a fortune."

"When you go to school you dress ugly." Soul says and I gasp.

His soul wave length felt very far away now.

"You always let your emotions get the best of you!"

"Your let people walk on you."

"You always have to have your way!" I say

"I do not TAKE THAT BACK!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ugly Whore!"

"Old Man!"

"Anorexic B****"

"Ugh I'm done here!" I storm out and Stein screams,

"Be here tonight at 7pm!"

"Whatever!" I yell.

7 PM Stein's office. SOULS POV

"Where is SHE!?" Stein yells.

"Probably killing herself at dance!" I say, then Maka comes in, in a tank top with a lace over shirt, and yoga pants. She is also still in tights and pointe shoes.

"You ready Maka?" Stein says.

"Yes!" She says.

"Ok now eat these pills and you will be taken to the mission." He says handing us 2 pills, I take one and so does Soul.

We appear in a cemetery, we walk around till something grabs Maka's leg. A blue monkey looking thing appears and swing Maka against a grave stone.

"Soul transform!" She screams and I run transforming landing in her arms.

"Ahh Soul!" she says.

"What!"

"It burns I can't hold you." She says.

"Why!?" I ask.

"Umm.. our wavelengths arn't matched." Maka says.

"What can we do!?"

"FIGHT THROUGH THE PAIN!" She says and grips me swinging me around. I can tell it is killing her, by the look in her eyes.

She swings at the monkey but it dodges.

"Soul what are we going to do!"

"Umm renosate?" I say.

"That could be dangerous especially with our wavelengths right now!" She says.

"We have to try!" I reply.

"Okay here goes nothing SOUL RENOSATE!" She screams and our souls slowly connect.

"Genie HUNTER!" She screams and flips, she lands on the box of her pointe shoe and swings at the monkey, slices it right in half.

A purple soul appears and I grab it.

Slurping it down my throat Maka wrinkles her nose.

Well were do we go Maka?" I say.

"Umm lets see!" she says.

We walk through till we come upon an old building.

"Long time no see Maka!" A voice says behind us.

"Papa!" Maka gasps.

"Yes it is your Papa!" He says turning his arm into a scythe shaped like a cross.

* * *

AHH Cliffhanger! Too bad!

Hope you enjoyed!  
R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys here is another chp.!

Enjoy

Izzy

Don't Own Soul Eater, poo on a stick!

* * *

_"Yes it is your Papa!"_

"What..." I say.

He charges towards us and I transform, Maka catches me.

We start to fight but Maka seems tense,

"Maka relax, what is wrong?"

"He is much more powerful then us we have no chance, he is a death scythe."

"Very good Maka." Her dad says.

"Are you scared Maka? Do you need your worthless Mama?" He says in a mimicking tone.

"Don't YOU TALK ABOUT MAMA LIKE THAT, SHE MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE TODAY!" She screams flinging me at him.

She tries again but this time, her father grabs me and throws me across the cemetery.

"Now for you." He says, I run back but it hurts so much.

He backs her up into a wall and cuts her cheek with his arm in scythe form.

He snaps his fingers and cuffs appear holding Maka's arm to the wall.

He continues to beat her when I push him out of the way.

"Aww are you going to save Maka, now?" He says.

He snaps his fingers and I appear tied to a pole.

"You still taking stupid dance? Maka." He asks pointing to her dance shoe. He rips it off her foot and smashes it.

"Papa no those are new!" She yells.

"How bout the other one." he says grabbing it, but Maka lift her foot above her head.

"Maka Albarn, give me that shoe!" He yells.

"No!" She breaks free of the chains and runs over to me.

"Soul turn your arm into a scythe and get out of those ropes!" She tells me

"Oh ya forgot!" I say breaking free, I transform again landing in her arms.

"Spirit you will die!" She yells.

"I am your father call me PAPA!" He screams and charges towards us.

Maka flips and lands on the box of her 1 pointe shoe.

We continue to fight till Maka says,

"Resonate, we need to."

"No I am too weak from the last one." I reply.

"Ahh!" She screams as she is thrown on the ground, passed out.

"No you DON'T" I yell running towards Maka as Spirit is ready to attack her.

I block the attack and Spirit stops.

"Good job you two!" He suddenly sounds happy.

"Is this a trick!" I yell.

"No you passed, good job."

Suddenly Sid appears with the demon monkey on his shoulders, but it transforms into a cute monkey.

"S..Sid?" Maka ask weakly.

"Yes this is my day job." He says.

"Was this all staged!?" I scream.

"Yes and those pills you took will restore you back to the health and way you were before the mission, so Maka your pointe shoes will return to normal." Sid says.

"MAKA YOUR PAPA IS HERE!" Spirit says opening his arms for a hug.

"I wouldn't call you my papa!" She mutters.

"Nooo!" Spirit says throwing himself on the ground.

BACK IN THE STREETS OF DEATH CITY

"I am exhausted, what time is?" Maka says.

"Umm 11." I say.

"Man its early, but all I want to do is SLEEP!" Maka cries.

"Yeah agreed, ugh we have school tomorrow!" I reply.

"What is that!" Maka yells.

"Whats, what!" I yell.

"An evil presence, but it just disappeared." Maka says clutching onto my shoulder. "It was far more evil then I have ever felt." she says and her knees go weak.

"Maka get up i'm tired." I say.

She stays silent and stares far in front of her.

"Ahhh!" she gasps.

"What now Maka!" I say getting annoyed.

"A witch, its a witch I felt it again but it disappeared." She says.

"Well lets go then!" I say.

She wouldn't move, I tried, tried, and TRIED! but she just wouldn't move, at one point I just scooped her up and ran home.

AT HOME

I set her on the couch and headed to my room,

"Night Maka!" I yell and go to get changed.

Next morning

I walk into the living room to see Maka in the same position as last night, same clothes, and same hair.

"What is wrong with you get up!" I yell.

No answer.

I went to her studio and got her very first pair of pointe shoes from there hook on the wall and grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

I walk into the living room where Maka sits and I start to tap the shoe with the knife. She sends me a nasty glare gets up snatches the shoe from me and storms to her room

15 minutes later

Maka comes out dressed in a white tank top and her cropped, spandex hoodie that said "Maka" on the back. She also wore a pair of long yoga pants. She slipped on her uggs before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

I followed behind her and walked towards my bike, though Maka just kept on walking towards the school.

"Get on the bike!" I exclaim.

She keeps on walking,

"What is up with you Maka?" I ask.

"Thats it here we go," I grab her and throw her on the bike and we head to school.

AT SCHOOL

"Hey I'm going to see Lord Death I will be back, head to class without me." I tell Maka.

No response.

I walk towards Lord Deaths wondering why Maka won't talk to me, it has been bothering me to a boiling point.

"Lord Death?" I say.

"Ahh Soul what brings you?" He asks.

"Well on our way home Maka felt a very evil presence, she says it was a witch. She collapsed on the floor and wouldn't get up, I brought her home and set her on the couch. The next morning I walk in and she is still on the couch, and she won't TALK TO ME!" I say.

"Yes I felt it to, she must be very frightened by this, you two are very new at this. I will speak with her, can you get her for me? Here's her pass." He handed me a paper slip and I walked out the door.

"Soul tell me why are you late?" Marie asks me.

"I was speaking with Lord Death, Maka he wants to see you." I say handing Maka the slip. She takes it and walks out the door.

"Psst SOUL!" BlackStar says.

"What?"

"Tsubaki and the girls are wondering what is with Maka today."

"I honestly don't know, she wouldn't move ever since she felt that Witch presence."

"WHAT!?" BlackStar yells.

"Anything wrong BlackStar?" Marie says.

"No." He says sitting back down.

"I will talk to them during lunch." I say and try to get some sleep.

"Soul Eater, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Death the Kid report to the Death Room!" The intercom says.

DEATH ROOM

"Yes Lord Death!" Liz and Kid say.

"I have a mission for you but to complete this you will need to be able to resonate as a group, so I will be showing the most painful times in each others lives."

With a snap of a finger we are all tied up in chairs in front of a screen. Maka is there too.

"Now lets start with Maka's past." Lord Death says hitting a play button.

On the screen appears young Maka, she is peeking behind a door to see her parents fighting.

"You MEN LYING, CHEATING, BASTARDS!" A woman yells.

"I'm SOOOO sorry I love you Kami." Spirit cries.

"No you clearly don't, I'm done!" She grabs a suitcase and starts to throw things in it.

Maka is crying now, her mother see her and walks up to her.

"Maka, mommy is going on a little trip, I am so sorry. Now just remember _Men are lying, cheating, bastards, they are never to be trusted." _With that the screen shuts off.

The girls and Kid were BAWLING.

"LORD DEATH I NEVER WANTED TO RE-LIVE THAT AND THEN YOU GO SHOW IT TO EVERYONE!" Maka screams, she is choking on her tears and tries to calm herself down.

'Now I know why she can't trust men and love, but she trusts me right?' I think to myself.

"Now onto Soul!" Lord Death says and claps his hands. The screen shows me at a concert, I am playing piano. At the end everyone is clapping and I smile a bit. After the show my mother shuns me from everyone and tells me,

"Soul I am very disappointed why can't you be like Wes."

Another scene appears, I am in the music room at Shibusen, its my partner audition. Everyone looks at me in horror and backs away, no one is left when the screen shows Maka peek around a corner.

The screen shuts off, no one speaks.

"BlackStar's TURN!" Lord Death says.

Two parents and an infant in a basket appears, they run through town when they come upon Steins old office, they throw the basket at the door, violently knocks and runs off.

Tsubaki CRIES AND CRIES AND CRIES.

Stein opens the door and picks baby BlackStar up. It shows a small montage of little BlackStar growing up. The screen shuts off and Tsubaki coos,

"Aww you were SO CUTE!"

"EVEN AS A CHILD I WAS GOD DAMN SEXY!" He yells.

"Liz and Patty's past!" Lord Death calls.

What appears is a house being evicted, Liz and Patty are shoved out into the street, with to messenger bags and told to run, it shows a small montage of the fight they would get into until one day they appear at the dance studio and a lady takes them inside.

"Tsubaki's turn!" Lord Death yells.

Tsubaki looks around 2 years old and her father is yelling at her, he soon start beating her and she goes KO.

All of us cry or at least tear up. It shows Tsubaki running away and that's when she meets Liz and Patty, they take her to the studio and demands to keep her.

"Well that will be all for today!" Lord Death says.

"What about KID!?"Patty yells.

"Eh it was just when he looked in a mirror and realized he wasn't symmetrical." Lord Death says.

"Hey that was a terrifying DAY!" Kid yells in protest.

"How is this supposed to help us resonate?" Maka asks.

"You just experienced each others pain, which now brings you closer." Lord Death says.

"Hey, what is our mission?" Liz asks.

"As you may or may not know there is a witch lingering Death City and you must locate her for us, please try and don't fight with her it could be very dangerous." Lord Death says and we nod.

"You are dismissed! PEACE OUT!" He screams and we get up to go to lunch.

"Man that was depressing!" BlackStar says.

"Guys we need to do something." Kid says.

"Like what!?" Liz says.

"A last concert for now, who knows what might happen." Kid says.

"Yeah!" We all agree and work on our plan for the concert.

AT HOME

Soul and I were watching TV when a reporter on Access Hollywood mentions our name.

"The band Soul Eater will be performing there last concert for what seems a long time. BlackStar says "It is sad but now the fate of the world rests on our shoulders." "That coming from him shows a lot."

"Now next fans are screaming for this Death City duo Maka and Soul, to get together they live together, I have a feeling they will be locking lips soon." She says and Soul turns the TV off.

Maka's phone starts to ring and she picks up,

"Hello Tsubaki, a girls night umm yeah I forgot that is today, yeah #1 pig out on food day of the year." She says.

"Yeah, Yeah I know no sports bras actual ones!" She says a bit annoyed.

"What will we do with the boys, umm yeah we can send them to your house to stay with Star. You still have the bag of the stuff? Okay good, god Tsubaki shh before BlackStar hears you and get ideas, remember the bus." Maka says and I smirk at the memory.

LATER BLACKSTAR CALLS

"Yo man you wouldn't guess what the girls are doing!"

"Yeah they are having a sleepover?" I reply

"Yeah, but they have this tradition and they either wear only a bra and pants, or a tshirt and underwear!"

"And?" I say.

"We go spy on them from the fire escape."

"God no! remember the punishment last time, thinking about it makes me sore!"

"So it was sooooo worth it right?"

"I guess okay I am in how bout KID?"

"He is in!"

"Okay we get caught it is your full blame." I say.

"I will take that." He says and hangs up, I go to grab my stuff from my room.

Little did he know Maka heard every word through soul perception.

Maka's POV

I called up all the girls and told them the new.

"How bout we tease them?" Liz says mischievously.

"Good with me!" Patty says.

"Yeah I am in!" Tsubaki says.

"Umm I'm not so sure?" I say.

"Why?" Liz asks.

"I don't know as long as we get to tie them up in uncomfortable positions then I am good."

"Great! now lets take a emergency trip to 'Death's Secret'" Liz says.

"Okay meet you there in 15." I say and hang up.

"Hey Soul I have to go shopping I will be back in a hour!" I yell heading out the door.

* * *

Hahaha who knows what will happen next?

Hope you enjoyed!  
R&R  
Toodles

Izzy


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, sorry for no update yesterday though I uploaded a one-shot today! Might not be as good I am not in a very good mood.

Enjoy

Don't own Soul Eater

Izzy

* * *

Soul's POV

I see the girls walk in and I groan, I drag myself from the couch and go to my room to pack my things. When I walk out the girls have gatorade, whole grain sun chips, a plate of cookies, bowl of popcorn, tiny bowl of dark- chocolate m&m's, and a tray of mini sub sandwhichs.

"Wow you are actually going to eat tonight?!" I say.

"Yeah, it is the one day a year we pig out." Tsubaki says.

"I wouldn't call that pigging out, but whatever floats your boat." I say.

"Ooh we also have those cute cups of ice cream from Hagandaz!" Patty.

"Yeah and I could eat at least 20 of those!" I say walking out the door.

"Fatass!" I hear Maka yell from inside.

I laugh and walk upstairs to BlackStar's apartment.

Maka's POV

"Guys don't you think the boys are being awful quiet?" Liz asks.

"Yeah they are right above us and I don't hear a thing!" Tsubaki says.

"Maybe they went to play basketball?" I say.

"Yeah, hey want to do some acro in your studio?"Patty asks.

"Sure." We says and get our acro shoes on. We all set up the mats in the studio.

"Lets see who can do the grossest acro move, and who ever wins gets to chose the group punishment!" Patty says.

"But Maka will win!" Liz exclaims.

"Lets at least give it a try!" Patty yells.

"Okay!" Liz huffs and we grab our things to practice for 5 minutes.

I take these to foot long poles and place them in their stand. I use my hands and grip onto them putting myself in a handstand, I hold on with one hand and move my foot to rest on one of the poles before placing the other foot on the other one. I grab one of my legs pulling it behind my head I tilt into an oversplit till the oversplit ables my other foot to touch the other pole. Then in a split second both hand are holding me up and I am in chin stand position, I cross my legs and roll off.

I do this for the girls and they do their tricks.

"Okay Maka's was the best no doubt, Maka what is our punishment?!" Liz says defeated.

"Okay in your "outfits" you have to ding-dong ditch the boys!" I say and smirk putting quotes around the word outfits. At Death Secret we decided to get matching boy short panties with stripes but different colors and white t-shirts.

"Fine!" They say and we go to get changed.

They leave when I hear something on the fire escape, and I think 'BOYS!'

I place my northface on and walked to the fire escape. I open the window and I look up. Surprisingly enough (sarcasm) the boys were there. I drag them inside, grab three chairs and tie them in uncomfortable positions.

The girls come back and Liz says,

"The boys didn't answer...WHAT!?" She screams pointing to them.

"Yeah my handy work, caught them spying!" I say.

That's when Tsubaki whispers something to me that makes me go red as a tomato,

"Maka, we are still not wearing proper pants!"

"Girls!" Liz yells.

"We can tease them, or just put on matching dance shorts?!" She says.

"Dance shorts!" We agree and head off to our room.

We come back all wearing dance shorts with black and white stripes on one side.

"Wait what you were wearing wasn't dance shorts?" Soul says and I nod, blood drips down his nose.

We sit down and start to eat, BlackStar drools.

"I"MMMM HHHUUUNNNGGGRRRRYYY!" He yells.

"No!" I snap.

"Food glorious food, hot sausage and mustard!" BlackStar starts to sing 'Food Glorious Food.' from the musical Oliver Twist.

The other boys start in the song and I take out my laptop, putting on my web cam.

"Hey what are you doing Maka?" Soul asks me when the song had ended.

"Oh just posting this video of you guys singing in uncomfortable positions on DWMA video page." I say innocently.

"You what!" Kid yells.

"Submit!" I yell as I hit the button.

"NOOOO!" The boys yell.

I turn on the TV and say,

"How long do you think it will be before the press will have seen it?"

"5...4...3...2...1!" Tsubaki yells and oddly enough the celeb gossip channel is playing a story on it.

"Silly video of they boys from the band 'Soul Eater' singing the song 'Food Glorious Food' from the musical Oliver, the description says, don't peep on girls during a sleepover! Man this video really made my day. Now..." She says trailing off.

"Ha, revenge sweet revenge!" I yell.

THAT NIGHT SOUL'S POV  
"Soul, psst, SOUL!" BlackStar hisses.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Turn your arm into a scythe and get us out then we can take the whip cream, your shaving cream, and sprinkles and get back at the girls." He says and I smile.

I turn my arm into a scythe and break us three out.

Kid has sprinkles, BlackStar is on whip cream and I went to go get my shaving cream.

I come back and Liz face is a mountain of whip cream and Kid is now shaking sprinkles on her face.

BlackStar is working on signing his name in whip cream on Tsuabaki's face and putting some in her hands.

I walk over to Maka and cover her hand in shaving cream and sprinkles. Then I put some whip cream on her face and put a mountain of it near her mouth. I grab sprinkles and shake them all over her body.

Now I grab her laptop and put the webcam on google live-chat for all our fans to see.

BlackStar makes a bunch of noise and the girls wake up, Maka smashes her hand into her face and screams in haling whip cream, she starts to choke and I help her get it out.

When she is close enough to me still coughing, she snaps out of it pinning me down grabbing the whip cream can spraying it in my mouth. Luckily there was another one and I start to re-cover her face in whip cream.

"Dude look at the comments!" BlackStar yells.

"Wait comments for WHAT!?" Maka yells.

"Oh just a live chat where all our fans can see." I say nonchalantly.

"Ugh!..Wait what do they say?" She says looking at the screen.

_SoMa forever!, KISS KISS_

_KISS_

_KISS_

_KISS_

_DUDE I WANT TO SEE A KISS!_

Maka looks at me and I look at her, I grab her and rest my forehead on hers,

"Maka?"

"It's fine Soul." She says smiling, then she presses her lips to mine and I smile I wrap my arms around her and engulf her in an embrace.

* * *

That is it for today! Please review for me

R&R  
Hope you enjoyed

Izzy


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys here is another chp. for you all

Enjoy

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Izzy

* * *

Soul's POV

We broke the kiss from lack of air and someone popped up on the web cam

_"SOMA COMA!" _He says passing out and the screen goes blank.

Maka blushes 10 shades of red and I sneak a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey lets do our girlfriends make-up!" Kid announces.

"Um since when are all of us dating, well except for Patty. Hey where did Patty go?" Liz asks.

*Everyone hears a bunch of yelling*

"AHHH, I know!" Tsubaki says.

"No one ever answered my other question SINCE WHEN ARE WE DATING?" She says.

"Um we just assumed, is there something wrong with us dating Liz?" Kid asks.

"No there is not, but you never asked." She says.

"Well...Um guys BlackStar and I have something to share!" Tsubaki says blushing.

"Umm... Tsubaki and I have been dating for three days!" BlackStar says.

"WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Maka and I yell.

"Um we kind were waiting for you all to get together." Tsubaki claims.

"Uh-huh, so what do you say Liz? Be my girlfriend?" Kid says.

"Yes!" She exclaims throwing her arms around his neck.

Everyone now stares at us...

"What!?" Maka asks.

"Are you going to..." Liz says.

"Um Maka, wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend !" I rush.

"Yes!" She says kissing my cheek.

"Okay then, lets get the MAKE-UP LIZ I WILL MAKE YOU SYMMETRICALY BEAUTIFUL!" Kid claims and Maka goes to get her make-up.

She comes out with three very large cases.

"Why do you have soooooo much make-up?" I ask.

"This is all I have had, and my moms since I started dance." She says giving one to each pair.

"Okay I do not no what I am doing!" I exclaim opening my laptop to google live-chat this.

"Thats okay because I can't help you FYI." She says giggling.

"Okay so this I am going to put as a base, I say grabbing a tube of light pink shimmery stuff and Maka laughs.

I apply it to her face and she can't stop laughing,

"Maka would you hold still?!"

"Do you even read the label of what you put on my face!" She says laughing.

"Umm...Pink Shimmer LIPGLOSS!?" I exclaim.

"Um yeah." Maka replies.

"Well thats to bad deal with it!" I say grabbing something else.

"Umm this is eyebrow stuff!" I say holding up a blacktube.

"Oh god!" Maka says as I apply that to her eyebrows.

"Ever thought of reading the label, Soul?" She asks.

"Falsies mascara!?" I groan.

I rummage around and pull out a small pallet.

"Eye shadow I know where that goes!" I say grabbing a brush and apply it to her eyes.

"Black gives you a daring look!" I say and she laughs.

"NOW FOR BLUSH!" I say, "You know what I am going to make my own blush by just rubbing it over the eyeshadow pallet!" I say.

I apply it to her face and is comes out dark brown.

"DONE!" Kid scream and Liz turns around a big 8 is drawn on with mascara.

"Yeah me too!" I say and Maka turns around.

"I think we should be able to do our boyfriends make-up!" Tsubaki says turning around laughing.

"Okay, okay you can!" BlackStar says throwing his hands up.

"Whatever...so uncool!" I say sitting down.

Maka grabs a bottle with stuff in it that matched my skin tone, she rubbed it on my face and I squirmed around.

Next she tells me she is putting on powder so my face isn't shiny. Now she grabs a white tube and rubs it on my eye-lids,

"What will this do?!" I say.

"It will help the eyeshadow stay on!" She says grabbing a pallet it with greens and blues.

"Dude my eyes look like a peacock!" I yell and she giggles.

She then takes a thin black pen and says,

"This is eyeliner, it will bring out your eyes." Maka says.

"SOUL STOP MOVING OR I WILL POKE YOU IN THE EYE!" Maka screams.

After the terrible first experience with eyeliner Maka moved onto mascara, and applied it to my eyelashes.

"Now this is what you actually use on your eyebrows!" She says applying it to my eyebrows.

After applying some blush she turned me around for the viewers to see, and me for that fact.

"What I look like a girl!" I exclaim.

"Wait, wait...now you do!" Maka says slipping a glittery headband on my head.

3 hours later

Everyone had left and Maka had just finished cleaning, she throws herself on the couch next to me and I look at her.

I reach down planting a kiss on her lips, she kisses back and we start to make-out.

"Soul." Maka says pulling away.

"Yeah?"

"Let's stop."

"Ok." I say disappointed.

We have our concert in two days and I am excited, the girls have surprise new performances and I think the crowd will love it.

AT CONCERT

Maka starts the dance and , she is wearing . , and dances, watch?v=MJSk41_GdxY. It is beautiful but very, very creepy!

The solos finish and the girls enter in nude colored body suits with a design up the right leg. Liz and Patty hold, hoola-hoops, Tsubaki holds a ribbon, and Maka holds a plastic ball (RG).

"Wait are they going to do RG?!" BlackStar asks.

"Must be." Kid says.

They start a routine and each girl is show cased at one part, I loved how it was like a story and each girls part had to do with another.

"Good job guys!" Kid says.

"Yeah great job, very godly!" BlackStar says.

"Amazing!" I breath and the girls smile.

"Time to go back on boys!" Stein says and we go on to do the last half of our very last concert for a while.

We walk on stage and get ready to sing Red Flags, and The Navy Song. (Billy Talent) Every song I perform I know that it will be one less till my last and it is a sad, very sad thought.

"Hey guys!" Kid says.

"You might know that this is out last concert for a while, we have taken on a new responsibility and the fate of the world rests on our shoulder, we will miss you guys!" He finished before heading off stage, kissing his middle and index finger and raising it to the sky.

"Hey guys, you have been a very godly crowd and I can't thank you enough for the experience you have given me and I love it so much, see you soon!" BlackStar says bitter sweetly before exiting the stage as well.

"I remember when the guys and I started this thing, not knowing where we are going but that we would rise to the top. You have helped and supported us so much and I can't thank you enough!" I say and the crowd erupts into cheers.

BlackStar, Kid, and all the girls walk back out on stage and we bow before heading back stage.

We all cried a bit on the way to our after party, we also shared old memories of each other.

"I remember when they weren't going to let Maka dance at the studio because her mom died, and we all sat in the middle of the studio and did not leave tell they let her dance!" Liz says and the girls nod.

"I remember when someone spiked BlackStar's drink and he got his head stuck in the stair rails in the penthouse!" I say and everyone laughs.

"I can't how far we have come!" Maka says and we all nod silently.

* * *

The end, sorry it took so long and it is kind of short.

R&R

Hope you enjoyed!

Toodles

Izzy


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys how are you, long time no type for this story

Do not own Soul Eater

Enjoy

Izzy

* * *

Maka's POV

We entered our apartments and bid our goodbyes to the others before passing out.

I woke up the next morning and realized I was not in my bed, I was on the floor and Soul was on the floor laying across my stomach.

I shut my eyes falling back asleep, hey the floor was kinda comfy.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED YAHOO!" Someone says barging in.

"Oh sorry Maka, wow did you really pass out on the floor?" Tsubaki says.

"Yeah and it is fine, SOUL WAKE UP!" I yell and he bolts upward.

"Ugh my back hurts!" He whines.

"Yeah mine to, but at least you weren't being crushed by your partner!" I fight.

"Oh sorry!" He says helping me up.

"Yeah!" I say going to my room to get dressed.

I get dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with green and silver lettering, with black dance shorts. I also have a green sports bra under my shirt.

I come out and Kid, Liz and Patty have arrived.

"Let's play never have I ever!" Patty shouts.

"Nah that is boring!" Kid protests.

"No we make it fun by ever time you HAVE done that thing you have to take off a piece of clothing!" Patty says and the guys start to cheer.

"What ever than I am going to put on a tank top and some sweats!" I call running back into my room before they could object.

I throw on a tank under my shirt and some baggy black sweats.

"Let's go into the studio!" Patty yells pulling everyone into my studio.

"Oh I want to go first!" Soul says sitting down.

"Never have I ever become a vegetarian!" He says looking at me because I am.

"Really SOUL!" I say throwing my sweats off.

"Okay never have I ever had meat!" I yell at Soul!

All the guys and Patty take off and article of clothing, Soul=shirtless, BS= shirtless, Kid= shirtless, Patty=sockless?!

"Never have I ever had my toe nails done!" BlackStar says.

No one moves.

"You have never had your toe nails done!?" BlackStar says.

"We don't have toe nails because it hurts when you have pointe!" Tsubaki says.

"Really I have never noticed that!?" BlackStar says.

"Never have I ever noticed that the girls had no toe nails!" Kid says and us girls take off some clothes because of course we knew that we had no toe nails.

Maka= shirtless, sweat pantless, Tsubaki= shirtless, Liz=sockless, Patty= sockless, braless?!

"Never have I ever gone a week without dancing!" I yell and the boys groan.

Soul= Shirtless, sockless, BlackStar= shirtless pantless, Kid=Shirtless and sockless

"Never have I ever had a sardine!" Soul says and I groan.

"What I thought you never had meat!" BlackStar says.

"Fish isn't meat you dope!" I yell as I thrown off my shirt

Maka= sweat pantless, and shirtless

"Never have I ever skinny dipped!?" Tsubaki says BlackStar and Soul goes and takes off another article of clothing.

Soul= Shirtless, sockless, beltless? BlackStar= shirtless, pantless, sockless

"BLACKSTAR YOU LOSE!" Patty yells.

"Aww...the god lost!?" He whimpers.

"Oh think about you have done more than any of us you should be proud!" Tsubaki says petting his back.

Really?!" He says.

"Yes!" Tsubaki says smiling.

"Yahoo!" He yells engulfing her in a hug.

"Let's go to my mansion and at night we can play ghost in the graveyard, maybe spend the night?" Kid asks and we all agree.

Everyone left and I went to my room to go pack and Soul went to his.

I grab my dance bag and decide to just pack in that.

I throw in; pj shorts, swim suit, change of clothes for tomorrow, jazz shoes, dance shorts, a sports bra, sweats, some socks, and my toiletries.

I change into a pair of waist high black shorts, a white blouse with a studded collar, knee high socks, boots that go just below my knee, and a grey sweater that I pulled over my head pulling the collar of my blouse out so it shows.

I quickly grab my bag and head out the door.

"Cute outfit!" Soul says and I blush.

"Thanks." I say still blushing.

"Aww you are so cute!" He says hugging me kissing me on the temple.

We made our way to Kid's mansion and dropped off our stuff with the maids before head to the back balcony where we would be hanging out.

AT DARK

It was dark out when Kid suggests that we should start playing our ghost in the graveyard game.

I head into the back near the pool when I hear someone coming,

"Ah!" I let out a little shriek.

"Oh it is just you Soul!" I breath and he walks over to me.

Then we hear someone else coming, crap.

"How long can you hold your breath?" Souls asks.

"About 4 minutes!?" I says and Soul drags me into the pool underneath the water.

I let out a little shriek but quickly closed my mouth when I hit the water.

I heard screaming from above and it was Kid's voice, everyone was close behind we must be the only one left.

I hold onto Soul underwater so we stay at the bottom, because I am not the heaviest person in the world.

The voices faded away and we hop out of the pool letting out light laughter.

"Where to now?" I ask.

"Follow me!" He said grabbing my hand.

We arrive at the side of the mansion that has ivy covering the walls and Soul starts to climb.

"What!?" I say.

"Don't worry it is safe I have done it plenty of times!" Soul says and I reluctantly start climbing hastily till we make it to the top of the mansion, and boy is it a good view.

"Wow." Is all I can manage to say.

"Yeah, remember when we used to sit on top of the bus during night time." Soul says bitter sweetly and I smile at the memory.

I shiver slightly, my wet cloths don't exactly do me justice.

"Cold?" Soul asks and I nod.

"Yeah me too, lets head back down, I need to change." Soul says.

"God this is scary!" I say going down was much harder than going up and at about half way down you just have to drop.

"Soul, I am scared!" I call cuz this was freaky.

"Drop down I will catch you!" He calls.

Here goes nothing, I drop down screaming until I land safely in his arms.

"See not so bad!" He says pecking my lips.

"FOUND YOU!" Kid yells.

"Where were you!?" Tsubaki asks.

"Roof, and pool, obviously!" I say.

"Well lets all go inside and watch so movies!" Liz says and we head inside, me still in Soul's arms.

"Hey Kid what room am I in?" Soul asks.

"Oh the maids will take you there!" Kid says with a slight mischievousness in his voice.

Soul followed a maid with me in his arm, still.

"Here you guys are." The maid says flatly and I see Soul and my bags in the same room. The room was giant with a balcony, but it only has one bed?!

"What it only has one bed?" I say.

"Ahh that is okay, goodbye!" Soul says shooing the maid away and she scurries off.

"Soul!" I exclaim.

"Oh yeah I am going to rape you tonight, yeah Maka." He says in a sarcastic tone.

"Better not!" I say pouting.

"Don't worry!" He says kissing my forehead.

I grab my pj shorts and realize I don't have a shirt to wear to bed.

"Shoot, I don't have a shirt to wear to bed!" I yell cursing under my breath.

"Fine with me!" Soul says.

"Perv!" I yell.

"Here is one of my shirts from being a kid." Soul says going over to a dresser which I assume was his for when he came here.

It was a blue shirt with a star on it, and the back said BlackStar is my GOD!

"Present from BlackStar?" I ask and Soul nods chuckling.

I head to the bathroom to change. I also put my hair up into a messy bun.

"Oh my shinigami that shirt fits you, like perfectly GURL!" Soul says and I laugh.

"Thanks Soul!" I say and we head out the door, to go to the den.

"Finally, you have arrived!" Patty says.

"Hey that is the shirt I got for Soul on his 8th birthday!" BlackStar says.

"Yeah I assumed, I forgot to pack a shirt!" I said.

We all settle in and I am on a chair squished comfortably next to Soul and Kid puts the movie human centipede. Gross.

Half the movie I was screaming and half the movie I was hiding under the covers nuzzling my face into Soul's chest.

The movie was over and I am pretty sure we were all to scared to go to sleep.

"Okay I can't sleep!" I confess.

"Let's make sundae's!" Patty says.

"Patty! imagine all the calories!" Liz says.

"Oh come on Liz let us all pig out!" Patty says and Liz looks at us, we nod.

"Okay lets go." She says and we all make our way to the soda fountain that Kid had in his house.

"So girls we will make you sundaes and you can eat them!" Soul says.

"Hell NO!" I protest.

"Oh come on Maka!" Soul says giving me a puppy dog face.

"Fine!" I huff and he blind folds me.

"Hey are you blind folded to, Tsubaki?" I ask.

"Yeah, so is Liz, but Patty went off to make her own, so much sugar must be overwhelming her." Tsubaki says and we let out a small laugh.

A few minutes later Soul says,

"Ready Maka take off your blindfold!" I take the blindfold off to see a huge dish piled high with whipped cream and things like strawberrys, cherries, chocolate, carmel, chocolate chips, and ice cream.

"You expect me to eat that!" I say.

"No but we can share it!" He says giving me a goofy grin.

"Aw you are cute!" I exclaim and he feeds me a spoonful of ice cream.

* * *

Not very suspenseful sorry!

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R  
Toodles

Izzy


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys get ready for another spice filled chp. of ROCKING HER WORLD

Enjoy!

I don't own Soul Eater

Izzy

* * *

Maka's POV

Soul has been awful greedy lately since we have been dating, he is constantly asking for things and when I don't get it for him he gets all mad. I swear I am serving him during the day and dancing during the night, I haven't slept in over three days.

I was eating a cheese stick for breakfast when Soul came in groggily.

"Where is breakfast?" He asks.

"OH shoot, sorry I was eating. I haven't eaten in like 2 days. I will get right on breakfast!" I say throwing my half eaten cheese stick to the side and getting out waffle mix and my waffle maker.

"Well then maybe you should wake up earlier!?" He snaps at me.

"Um I am awake, night is the only time that you don't scream at me to do things so I have time to dance. I haven't been to the studio in like a week!?" I yell back at him.

"Dance isn't the important thing here!" He yells.

"We need to break-up, I love you as a friend not a boyfriend." I say hoping that if we aren't dating then maybe his greediness will die down.

"Whatever just make breakfast!" He screams storming into his room to I assume, get dressed.

I finish his breakfast and set it on the table before heading into my room to get dressed.

I throw on skinny jeans with a black lace shirt and a silver sports bra, today hopefully I will have some time to visit the girls.

I ran over to my computer and change my DeathBook status to single, then headed back out the kitchen to let Soul know that I would be visiting the girls.

"Hey I am going to visit the girls." I say.

"Is my room cleaned?!" He asks.

"I don't know, is it?" I ask.

"Well you aren't going anywhere to you do clean my room!" He snaps.

"No." I say.

"What!?" Soul replies.

"No, I am done here I can't do this anymore. I can't be your partner this whining, and asking me to do everything is too much." I say throwing my hands in the air.

"Fine then leave, I don't want you talking to anyone from this band, none of this girls or guys. You have 5 hours." He says and I run into my room slamming the door behind me.

I take a cardboard box stuffing clothes and some pictures and nick nacks that were important to me.

Then I took some make-up from my cases and put it into my competition kaboodle. Then I notice a picture of Soul and me on my bedside table, I pick it up staring at it. Then I take it throwing it against my wall.

Heading into my studio I rip every pair of dance shoes from their hangers on the wall and taking the best ones and stuffing them into my dance bag.

I have almost all the shoes in a pile when I notice my very first pair of ballet shoes still on the wall.

I rip them from their hanger and scream,

"I wish I never was a dancer, then this might have never happened!" I scream breaking down into sobs.

I throw the pair onto the giant pile of other dance shoes before taking a piece of paper and writing a note to Soul, it read.

"Feel free to throw out -Maka Albarn." I scribbled in purple pen before placing it on the pile, grabbing all my stuff and heading out the door.

Walking the streets of Death City looking for a boarding house or somewhere to stay when I stumble upon a little girl crying.

"Hey why are you crying?" I ask.

"I have been here for 3 days mommy and daddy said they would get me but they-they never came." The little red-head says.

"Aw well I am trying to find a place to stay and you are welcome to come with." I say.

"I am Kylie!" She says.

"I am Maka." I reply.

She looked around 8 and was pretty tall, she had long red hair and freckles.

"Let me take that." She says grabbing my kaboodle, it has wheels so it shouldn't be hard for her to take.

"Thank you." I reply.

After hours of searching we come across a large boarding house.

"Hello." A woman says.

"My um sister and I were looking for a place to stay!" I say quickly and Kylie giggles.

"She looks nothing like you." The lady says.

"She has my dads looks!" I say.

"Okay rent is 400 per month." The lady says, wow for such a large house that is cheap.

"We will just take one room." I say handing her the money.

She leads us to a room that looks like photos/206998/Urrutia-Design-contemporary-bedroom-san-francisco

"Hopefully this will do." The lady says.

"It is perfect!" I say putting my stuff down.

"Wow!" Kylie says once the lady left.

I put my stuff in the armoire and set my dance bag on my side of the bed.

"We need to buy you some clothes, is that dance clothes you are wearing?" I ask.

"Yeah, I can't let you pay for clothes!" She says.

"Trust me I have alot of money, I used to be a dancer in the Soul Eater band." I say.

"Really!? Thanks" Kylie says.

"Yeah and where do you dance?" I ask grabbing some money.

"GoldStar dance." She says and I beam.

"Me too, well lets get going and maybe I will rent a studio tonight." I say.

We go to the mall and hit up, Debs, Abercrombie, Forever21, H&M, and Delia's before heading home.

"Thank you Maka." Kylie says.

"Your welcome, now we can buy your dance wear at the studio lets eat and I will change before we go." I say.

We eat downstairs with everyone else at the boarding house, we mostly keep to our selves though.

I quickly changed into tights, shorts, same top and bra, threw on some sweatpants and sandals, grabbed my bag and we headed out the door.

"Hey Kylie, Maka been a while huh?" Trina says.

"Yeah." I say.

We walk into the pro shop and pick up Kylie's stuff.

"We will be buying this and a studio please." I say. I got Kylie, a bag, 4 pairs of shorts, a sweatshirt, sweatpants, 3 pairs of tights, 2 sports bras, ballet shoes, jazz and tap shoes, and foot undeez + a pair of hip hop shoes.

"Okay you will be in studio 1 down here." Michelle the front desk lady says and we head in.

"Okay." I say.

"Oh yeah Maka, can you do "Not Like The Movies." for nationals this weekend." Michelle says and I nod.

"Ooh show me your dance!" Kylie claps.

"Okay." I say slipping on my foot undeez.

I play the song and dance my heart out, I have always loved this song. I feel familiar presences outside.

Liz's POV

The guys asked to come to rehearsal today at GoldStar and we let them, still being mad about the Maka situation though.

"Hey look Maka, this is supposed to be her national solo this weekend, oh I forgot we had nationals this weekend!" Tsubaki says.

We all stop in front of the window as Maka's song starts to play, she was always a great dancer and had this performance to a T.

Maka always gets very emotional during her dances and captures the crowd in her story that she is telling, had BlackStar bawling.

Next a little girl starts to a song called, "I Was Born To Entertain" she has a lot of potential for an 8 year old.

When she finishes Maka walks over to her and says something before demonstrating an Al`e Seconde for her.

The girl tries again much better this time, Maka claps for her.

"Lets go to the studio." Soul mumbles.

We all head inside the studio across the hall.

Maka's POV

Kylie was doing great, we worked on her Al`e Secondes and she finally got the hang of it.

"You look tired, ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah.." She says yawning.

We make our way back to the boarding house and when we get there we don't even change we just collapse on the bed falling asleep.

AT NATIONALS

Kylie did great on her solo, I was up in a few minutes when I see the girls come back stage.

I look away when Liz approaches me.

"Kill it Maka, I know how you pull them in for the story. Do what you do best, Maka." She says and I face her throwing my arms around her.

"Thank you Liz, thank you." I say.

"Sell it, Maka!" She yells before I went on.

I did what I did best, I pulled the audience in, I could hear sobs from the crowd. By the end I too was crying, some through flowers.

Soul's POV

I had flowers for Maka, not knowing if I would see her, I did what I could I chucked them towards the stage. Miraculously Maka caught them.

Maka's POV

Not seeing who threw these flowers I caught them before heading backstage.

* * *

The end for now!

R&R

I am working on a one shot right now so be prepared!

Hope you Enjoyed

Toodles

Izzy


	13. LAST CHAPTER OMG!

AHHHH! 13 chapters OMG, I know I am being slow on my one shot and SoulxMaka and Triple life, but this story just got spicy so I am sick with typing throw up for this story.

Don't own nada (That means nothing :D I know you are all smarter than that!)

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

Maka's POV

I was walking to the bus when I saw Soul and the guys bidding their goodbyes to the girls.

I see Soul look at me and I drag Kylie quickly away.

"Who was that Maka?" Kylie asks.

"No one don't worry." I reply, we enter our bus and take a seat in the back promptly before opening our laptops and putting our ear buds in.

The drive was pretty un-eventful I just messed around on my laptop while listening to music, I listen the song, 'Castle on a Cloud' and I remember when Soul played that for me. I hit the replay button and fall asleep to the music.

"Maka wake up!" Kylie says now coming into view.

"Oh hey Kylie." I reply shutting my laptop and throwing it in my dance bag.

We walk back to the boarding house with kaboodles and dance bags in tow, we don't say anything. Nope. Just a comfortable silence lingers between us.

Mam I am wiped, I need a bit of cash though so since it is only I thought I would have someone watch Kylie and I would go and make some cash.

I used to do this, and it got me quite some cash.

"Hey Kylie, someone is going to watch you. I have some stuff to do tonight, k?"

"Okay..." She replies.

"I will be back late so don't wait to go to bed." I reply grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

When I walk down the street I see the place my shitty father used to go, I look in the window and see 3 familiar faces of 3 particular boys laughing next to a bunch of whores.

"Every guy is the same." I mutter to myself.

I call Liz to see if they know about this.

"Hey Maka." Liz says.

"Um whaat you doing?" I ask.

"Um waiting for the guys to get back, they said they would be back 2 hours ago!" She says angrily.

"Well, about that. You know that Cabera my dad used to go to, well they are in there I saw them through the window next to a bunch of whores." I say.

Then I hear something hit the wall and the phone hung up, I assume that Liz threw her phone at the wall.

"So much for making money." I say and start walking towards Liz's apartment.

When I get there I hear screams and sobs from inside, I use my credit card to get in and I walk in to a room frantic with Tsubaki and Liz sobbing or screaming. Poor Patty was just in a corner huddled up trying not to be hit with any thrown objects.

"Aw guys." I say tearing up, I walk over to Liz and take her in my arms she sobs into my shirt. In five minutes I am silently crying, I have to stay strong for Liz.

Tsubaki leaves the room for 5 minutes she goes to her apartment upstairs and I hear her throwing things. About 20 minutes later she comes with a kaboodle, dance bag, and a box.

"Maka, where do you stay?" She asks.

"At a boarding house, it is really nice." I say.

Liz gets up and drags Patty behind her to her room, later to be coming out in the same fashion as Tsubaki.

I scribble a note to Kid and hopes he passes the message on.

_Don't even bother looking, lets just all forget each other and forget that the contest ever you are confused here is a hint._ Whores._ -Maka and the girls._

We make is back to the boarding house in about 10 minutes since Liz has a car unlike me.

I settle the girls with 2 rooms upstairs and I go to into my room to let Kylie know of her new friends.

"Kylie," I say shaking her awake.  
"What Maka?" She says.

"Um some of my friends have just checked in here, you can meet them tomorrow before school." I say, tomorrow was our first day back in a while since we had a small break, I would be taking Kylie to DWMA Elementary.

I fall back onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"MAKA WAKE UP SCHOOL! I NEED HELP PICKING OUT WHAT TO WEAR!" Kylie yells as I wake up.

"Okay, okay gosh!" I say getting up.

I choose a hello kitty shirt, white skinny jeans, black toms, and a red hair bow for her. Me, I was lazy and threw on a blue sports bra, a flowy matching blue tank, blue dance shorts to put under my black harem pants with the glittery word DANCE across the but. Slipping on my glittery supras and throwing my hair in a messy bun, I grabbed my bag and dragged Kylie out the door.

I walk into breakfast with Kylie and I see the girls sitting quietly conversing with one another.

"Hey guys, ready for school?" I ask.

"No!" Liz mutters face planting into the table.

"Well that's to bad, lets go before we are late!" I say putting my index finger up.

Reluctantly the girls get up and slug their way towards me and Kylie drags Patty and Tsubaki, while I drag Liz out the door.

We drop Kylie off first at the elementary school, then we make our way towards the high school.

"Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz to the death room please." A voice says over the intercom.

We make our way to the death room when Patty shouts,

"Hey guys, ISN'T IT NATIONAL DANCE DAY!" She yells, OMG I forgot.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Tsubaki says.

"Well then what are waiting for!" I yell running down the hallway doing an ariel. They follow behind and people look at us like we are crazy, but hey it is what we did every year.

"Hello girls, you seem happy!" Lord Death says.

"Um sort of." Liz says.

"Well you know we have an assembly today." He starts.

"No we don't." Patty says.

"Oh well we do, I was wondering if you could perform a solo for us, and then get some of the kids up and dance to Waka Waka." He says.

"Sure!" I chirp.

"Yeah it will be fun!" Tsubaki says.

"Wait we don't have our bags!" Liz says.

"No need to worry!" Lord Death says clapping his hands, our dance bags and costume racks appear in front of us.

"Thank MAN!" Patty yells.

"No need GURL!" He replies.

"Well where do we get ready?" Liz asks.

"I will find you a place, the assembly is in 30 minutes so..." He says clapping his hands and we are in the dressing rooms behind the auditorium.

We lay out our Waka Waka costumes, but first we each get dressed in our solo costumes,

We quickly changed and rushed downstairs, people were starting to fill in the auditorium.

"Hello everyone! as some of you may know that it is national dance day! We have the schools very own Patty, Liz, Maka and Tsubaki perform for us and then some of us will have our names drawn to come do something special for us." He says and everyone cheers.

Patty wearing her mime styled jazz costume got ready to go on first, her dance was very cheery and very Patty.

It was very cute and Patty sold it, she always has fun with these style of dances because it suits her so well.

Next was Tsubaki doing a lyrical dance called dream, she danced like a cloud, you couldn't hear a footstep on the stage. Tsubaki was always very quiet and that was something that came very handy in dance.

Liz went after her with an acro solo, she had a purple and gold asymmetrical (Kid would freak) dress with one sleeve and one side sleeveless. The acro solo is something you would see out of the cirque do sole (Is that how u spell it)

"Next is Maka performing her famous solo 'BLOW'!" Lord Death yells and the crowd goes wild.

I remember as I dance this, that it was the first time I danced in front of Soul live that I did this solo.

The crowd loves it, I perform to my best ability, old memories of being with the band flashing through my mind like the night of our last concert.

I finish strong and walk off stage with my chin up.

We run to the dressing rooms and change into our waka waka costumes, we have slave bracelets on our hands and feet and the costumes are overall very colorful!

"Now as out last performance we have every students name in this box and will be picking 4 people to dance with the girls to Waka Waka!" He yells.

"Now Liz go pick a name!" He says and Liz walks out and shuffles her hand around in the box.

"Oh no, Death the Kid." She says.

Kid walks up and stands next to her, stray tears fall down her face.

"Tsubaki come out here!" LD says.

She walks in the same way as Liz, her hand shuffling around the box. She reads the name her face turning pale.

"BlackStar..." She mutters.

He runs up on stage insisting he is a god or something like that.

"Patty, dear come on!" LD announces. Patty skips on stage name shuffling around in the box.

"GIRAFFE MAN!" She yells and surprisingly enough a man in a giraffe suit walks on stage.

"YAY!" She yells attacking the "giraffe".

"Last but not least, Maka!" LD screams.

Praying that I wouldn't have the luck like Liz and Tsubaki had.

I read the name and I almost faint but Liz catches me, the card read Soul Eater.

He walks on the stage and smirks at me, I look away wanting to punch him.

"Without further ado Waka Waka, boys and giraffe just follow along." LD says exiting the stage.

I put on a fake smile and started to dance, swaying my hips to the music.

We finish and I run off the stage as quickly as I can, pealing off the costume and returning to my clothes from before.

Lunchtime finally, I run to the dance studio and put some jazz shoes, I dance to Blow for about a million times.

I get frustrated the more I do it, I find little stupid mistakes and eventually I break down in sobs I can't take life like this anymore. Then it occurred to me that all the boys we coincidentally called onto the stage, where they trying to say sorry to us. Who even knows.

I feel an evil presence, somewhere in Death City, I run outside. It was near very near.

I ran around like crazy when I heard something growl behind me, I turn around and sure enough there is a kishin, he slashes at me but I dodge. We continue this for the next 10 minutes, when I have worked up my weapon blood. It was something I had inherited from my dad, I produced a scythe from my arm and within 15 more minutes the kishin was dead. Since I didn't eat kishin souls I put it in a box that was on the ground and ran back towards the school.

"Lord Death!" I yell when I enter the Death Room.

"Oh my DEATH, Maka you are a mess, is that a kishin soul in that box?" He asks.

"Yes I sensed it and killed it off with my weapon blood, must have been pretty beaten up huh?" I say inspecting my body filled with injuries.

"Yes, yes now hand that to me and head to the nurse." He says shooing me away.

I turn around when I get a bit dizzy, I pass out not a moment later.

Soul's POV

I walk into Lord Death's office to find that Maka had just passed out.

"Here Soul have this, Maka got it. Now can you get her to the nurse as well?" Lord Death says.

"Yeah." I say slurping down the soul and scooping Maka up in my arms, it felt warm and fuzzy inside to be holding Maka.

I run to the infirmary and I walk in and set Maka on a bed.

"Child what did you do this time!" Nygus said.

"It wasn't ME, she just passed out in the death room and I happened to be there!" I reply.

"Okay, okay calm boy!" She says rummaging through a cabinet.

"What is with all the cuts?" I ask.

"Hm looks like she just fought a kishin, hey if she fought a kishin wouldn't you be there?!" Nygus says.

"Um we kind of broke off our partnership, and relationship. I was being a dick...wait that means she has all ready moved on with me! How, who, who is this bastard that is her partner." I yell.

"Looks like she fought it alone." Nygus says and I jerk my head up.

"What?!" I say.

"She must have used weapon blood, something very few people have." Nygus says.

"What!? does that mean weapons can have miester blood." I reply.

"Nope." Nygus says.

Nygus starts to peel off Maka's clothes and I quickly exit the room.

3 hours later

I am in the middle of science class when Maka walks in all bandaged up and on crutches.

"Maka what happened?" Tsubaki cries.

"I fought a kishin and got pretty scraped up. No broken bones just my legs are a little weak." She says smiling a bit.

"Okay, man you had me so worried." Tsubaki says getting up to help her friend with her books.

They made their way back to where the girls where sitting and I sigh, this girl was making me crazy! how I longed to hold her again.

I passed a note to Maka that read,

_Meet me on the roof after school-Soul_

__She looked at me and nodded her head.

AFTER SCHOOL

Maka walked onto the roof of DWMA and approached me.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey, um I...er...eh...justwantedtosayimsorryandcan youpleaseforgiveme." I rush.

"Sure Soul I can forgive you." She says and I smile.

I hug her and hold one of her hands tight.

"So are you going to move back in?!" I ask hopeful.

"Um Soul, I think it is best if we just forget each other, I forgive you but I just don't think being friends, partners, dating, or anything will work." She says.

My heart crushes.

She hops off the roof, and I see her figure grow smaller and smaller.

I run back to my apartment and run into the dance studio and pick up Maka's first pair of ballet shoes, I hold them close to my chest and cry and cry, and cry, and cry.

* * *

The END! Don't worry there will be a sequel and the preview for that will be at the bottom of this page!  
R&R

Hope you enjoyed!

Toodles

Izzy

_Little did they know that 5 generations later 2 likely people would meet and a whole new story would begin! ~_Sequel preview


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys on the last chp I just have a little Q&A for you guys,

NO MAKA DID NOT KILL HERSELF! If you thought that Elise did too, so you aren't alone.

People say this story was rushed and in some parts I TOTALLY AGREE, but I am new to this so yeah. Also if you go to the beginning and last chp and compare the grammar/punctuation it is horrible, I have improved alot compared:)

I am changing the summary to Rocking His World,

_5 years later I stepped into Death City and I knew that this would be hard..._

__The old summary will be Rocking Their World!

Also I plan to start some new stories soon! I am also ending Triple Life because it isn't very popular and I don't like it that much :p sorry!

Last I might take Behind The Mask off Hiatus!

Toodles

Izzy!


	15. Chapter 15

I made the sequel, Rocking His World so please check that out!

Toodles

Izzy


End file.
